Her Majesty, Madame President
by SKRowling
Summary: I explain a lot in Author's notes.Mac gets hurt, Rod gets hurt, the kids get hurt. when will this cycle end? This story is the soap opera that could be Commander in Chief. I hope the show never turns out this sudsy. WOW what a ride.
1. His Majesty

Disclaimer: All characters of the Television show Commander in Chief are properties of Touchstone Television. Princes Charles and William are public figures and are being borrowed for the sake of a story. None of this is real.

Her Majesty, Madame President

By S.K. Rowling

This is going off on my theory that the show is set fifteen to twenty years in the future. This will explain the whole age issue you will encounter in this story. This is also about a year into her time in office and she is gearing up to begin campaigning in earnest.

What if Rod Cheated on Mac? It is totally possible and the way the episode Tricky Dicks proves how she might react if it were true. Of course I started writing this story way before the episode was slated to air, so no I didn't even know they were going to go there. I went there a while ago.

You see I do this thing with my imagination, and don't laugh at me but I live out the life of my characters. And Rod kind of bores me so I wanted to get rid of him somehow. And in my head I did. So I'm writing it down… it is totally confounding I know but I enjoyed playing it out.

Enjoy the story. The title will make sense at the end of the story, though the disclaimer probably gives you a clue.

His Majesty

"The Prince and the Prime Minister arrived safely last night," the reporter on the television said as Mac dressed for the day. "The Prince and Prime Minister are here on a spontaneous diplomatic visit with President Allen and will be honored at a state dinner tonight at the White House."

"Of course," Mac said turning off the set, "The fact that I just got back from Iraq dealing with the hell that Bush left me with means nothing at all." She had been in negotiations the past week to get the U.S. to relax their hold on Iraqi occupation. It had been twenty years, and the problems weren't anywhere near a resolution.

Mac knew that if she relaxed the occupation of Iraq, insurgents were going to rise up in arms against the diminished forces. When the U.S. leaves it is going to have to be a complete evacuation. Iraq wasn't ready for that yet.

"Relax Mac, it should be fun to have people that don't want to totally screw you over in the White House for a day." Rod said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly "Yeah I guess... You know I've met him before," She said, then she bent down to put on her shoes.

"The Prime Minister?" Rod said, "Yes I did."

"Yeah, him too, but I was talking about the Prince," Mac said with a grin.

"Really?" Rod said straightening his tie.

"When I was in College, he came to visit and I was one of the many in the crowd, He shook my hand, and I swear he was flirting. But then he is really charming." Mac answered.

"Maybe he'll remember." Rod said in a teasing tone.

Mac snorted and walked out of the bedroom and to the breakfast table. "Good morning everyone," She said bending down to kiss the top of Horace's head, "Hey baby." She said kissing Amy's cheek. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder as she made her way to her chair.

"Where is your sister?" Rod asked taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I don't know." Horace said finishing off his cereal.

"Is she at the very least awake?" Mac asked started then stopped with a spoon full of fruit halfway to her mouth. She was staring at her daughter as she walked into the dining room. Her make up was a bit drastic, and she was wearing all black extra gothic that morning. "Uh... Good morning Becca," the President stated resuming her actions.

"Hey," Becca said plopping down next to her mother.

"Rough night?" Mac asked taking a bite of her bran muffin.

"Mom..." Becca said with a sigh.

"Becca..." Mac responded with an exasperated sigh of her own.

"I'm just trying to express myself," The teen said standing up; forgetting her breakfast.

"Fine... Just take a bagel with you or something." Mac said as she watched her daughter's leather clad legs walk out of the dining room. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself and headed to The Oval.

"You can't tell me you didn't have a rebellious phase." Rod said following her.

"Not THAT rebellious," Mac answered, "I mean she keeps telling me that she doesn't want everyone talking about her, and looking at her... all she is doing is calling attention to herself. The press is going to devour her."

"Maybe this is the only way she can think of to get back at you, so you'd drop out of the race," Rod answered, and before she could say I told you so he said, "You are running Mac."

"I know... But she's my baby Rod," Mac insisted as she nodded at an aide.

"She is not a baby," Rod insisted, "She is seventeen-years-old, she will survive."

"Madame president, the Prime minister is here." Vince said as she entered her outer office.

"Talk about an early bird," Mac said as she took a few files from Vince as she walked by. "Thanks."

"He was probably already awake." Rod said stepping aside to let her through to the oval.

"Good morning Minister Battingfield," Mac said shaking his hand.

"Madam President," he said as she signaled for him to regain his seat.

"I hope you enjoy your visit," Mac said as he sat down on the couch she had signaled to. Mack sat on the couch across from him; "It is always a pleasure to have you here."

"Certainly madam," The portly man said sitting back and taking out a handkerchief and running it over his forehead, "We have always enjoyed the good relations between our countries."

Mac smiled at the man taking in his middle-aged balding head and red nose and finding it funny that most of the British men she'd met kind of looked the same. "So why are you here?" She asked knowing he was a bit nervous.

"See madam, it seems as though our government has hit a bit of a snag," The Brit said, "Our British military has been lacking in funds as of late, because of..."

"Because you've been helping us with the whole war against terrorism thing," Mac finished for him.

"Precisely," Battingfield responded, "Our economy has been quite strained, and..."

"Let me guess, you need more money, or you're going to pull out of Iraq." Mac continued.

"Yes," He answered seeing that this woman did not beat around the bush.

"Okay," Mac said standing up Battingfield followed suit. "Tomorrow we will meet with my cabinet, and discuss our options. But remember this is not only an American war. England and Spain have also fallen victim to this groups."

"Yes Ma'am, I am aware of this. It is the reason why the prince insisted that we do this in person rather than by phone." The Brit stated shifting slightly.

"Really?" The president said walking him to the door, "That's smart of him, I had no idea that royalty was so involved."

"They give their input, and sometimes it's good." The Prime Minister said as Mac opened the door to her office.

"Have you had the tour? It should just be a few minutes until the press conference." Mac asked.

"No I haven't had the pleasure." Battingfield said.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit," Mac said, "Vince, could you show the Prime Minister around while we wait for the Press conference?"

"Yes ma'am," Vince said leading the Prime Minister out towards the east wing.

"Madame President, why is the Prince of England visiting with us today?" Bill from the post asked. Mac sat on a stool to one side opposite the Prince.

She looked at the two British men wondering why the question was directed at her in the first place, "I don't know. The New York hot dogs, and Chicago deep dish?"

"Indeed," Prince William laughed, "She's been doing a fantastic job since her inception this past year, and we are here in support for the race to the presidency."

Mac smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot."

William locked his gaze on the president, and smiled, Mac was riveted and barely heard the next question. "Madame President, It's been twenty years since the occupation of Iraq has started, what is England getting in return for their help with the war on terror?"

"Um... It is a joint effort between our governments. Everyone seems to forget that England and other European countries have been victimized as we were," Mac stated.

In the back of the room Dickey and Jim stare, "Do you see that?" Jim asked

"Yes I do," Dickey said, "god the sparks are flying."

"Do you think it's a mutual attraction?" Jim asked watching the prince attempt to charm the president.

Mac laughed at something William said and Dickey turned to Jim, "Subconsciously, Yes."

"Should we worry?" Jim asked, "Because if we can see it…"

"Not unless she starts taking royal booty calls Jim," Dickey retorted, "He's a charming devil, that prince."

Rod only half watched from side of the stage. He didn't see the way the Prince looked at his wife, and frankly he really didn't care. His mind was in his office, he wanted to get back to it as quickly as possible.


	2. The Arguement

**A/N: Okay… I know we love Rod, at least some of us do some of us not so much. I thought of the story when I didn't like him so much. And I totally hate him when he is working. I like him when he is just there for her, not trying to look like a man. He is already a great dude.**

**But this is still a really good story. I hope you like it. But not everyone will.**

**Hit me up with a review,**

**S.K.**

**The Argument**

Mac took the steps to the residence by two that evening. She was running late, as the whole spontaneous visit left her to shuffle a lot of things around. One of the things she had to shuffle was Amy's daily appointment with her at four. The little girl had called her earlier and sounded profoundly disappointed in her.

She went to her room first knocking softly on the door then opening it. "Hey sweet pea," Mac said going inside the room.

"Hi mom," Amy said doodling in her notebook.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I had to move your appointment today," Mac said kneeling down next to her placing her at eye level to her Secretary of Snack time. "But the Prince of England is here, and completely trashed my schedule."

"He is not Prince of America," Amy stated turning to face her mother, "He can't tell you what to do."

Mac smiled softly, "But he is a guest, and I must treat him courteously."

"Oh," Amy said turning back to her notebook.

"I will try harder next time okay?" Mac said taking her daughter into her arms.

"Okay."

"I have to go," Mac said standing up, "Good night sweet heart."

"Night mom," Amy responded as Mac exited the room and closed the door behind her.

As she walked out of Amy's room, Rod came out of Becca's room fuming. "She's a girl, you talk to her."

Mac raised both eyebrows and headed in the direction of Becca's room. She knocked lightly before opening the door. The room was dark lit by mostly black lights and one table lamp. Becca lay on the bed still wearing the clothing she had worn to school earlier, so the only thing Mac could see of her daughter was the white shirt she wore. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Mac said walking into the room and trying not to trip on the clothing on the floor. This was not the Rebecca Calloway she knew. This was a totally different child. "Just seeing how you were doing."

"I'm fine mom," Becca said not moving.

Mac took a deep breath and frown as she caught the light scent of tobacco in the room. "What was your dad raging about Becca?" Mac asked taking a seat at Rebecca's desk.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Becca snorted, "of course, how would you know, you're never around."

"Enlighten me please," Mac said attempting not to let her own temper emerge.

"Well I don't have the time or inclination to do so mother. So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave my room." Becca said standing up in front of her mother, "you have a state dinner to attend." She stood her full height making it clear that the action was meant to be aggressive.

Mac stood, her six-foot height dwarfing her daughter and turning the tables. "Listen to me, because I am only going to say this once," Mac said with a low and eerie calm, "I am your mother, and I do what I feel is best for you. You don't get to give me a guilt trip because if that is what you are seeking, I have got one major one over you. I gave birth to you. You try to guilt trip me again, and you will suffer the consequences."

Becca backed off a little feeling for the first time how intimidating her mother could be. Mac stared her down for a few seconds, then walked away, "Get some decent lights in here. I want the black light gone today," she looked around the room and added, "pick up this mess, and give me your cigarettes."

Becca looked shocked for a moment, but Mac stared her down until she relinquished the items she had asked for. "If I ever catch you smoking Becca, it's your ass," and with that she left the room.

As she stepped out to the hall, she put the cigarettes in the pocket of her blazer. Just then Horace walked by, "hi mom," he said.

Mac smiled, "hey baby."

"I thought you were already at the dinner," he said coming over and gibing her a much-needed hug.

"I'm late, " Mac stated squeezing him back then walking with him to the living room. "I've gotta go get dressed."

"Well have fun," Horace said p-lopping on the couch, "I'm just gonna vege out and watch a few movies."

"Ooh, Trade ya, " Mac said then turned to her bedroom, "See you later hon."

"Later," she heard him say as she walked on down the hall.

Finally Mac made it to the bedroom as Rod came out of the bathroom "There you are," he said heading towards her, "We've got to do something about Becca's behavior."

"Tell me something I don't know Rod," Mac said taking off her clothing, "But she's rebelling and, and It's going to get way worse before it gets better. She's always been the moody one."

"It's not just moods Mac," Rod said watching his wife disrobe, "The teacher sent this with her." He said handing her a large manila envelope.

Mac looked at Rod then at the packet, then back at Rod as she took it from him. She walked to her bed and sat down looking at the note the teacher sent outlining the slip in Rebecca's grades. Then there were the grades themselves. It wasn't a slow decline, but her grades had plummeted drastically from the year before. "What is she thinking?" Mac said standing; "This is senior year."

"Exactly," Rod said

Mac turned to him tossing the packet on to the bed, "You could have shown me this before I went to talk to her."

"Forgive me, but I thought we were already running late." Rod said fixing the cuffs on his sleeve.

"Fuck the Prince Rod, she's more important." She looked at the clock in the far wall and winced, they were twenty minutes late already. "Crap."

Mac ran into the shower and did a quick clean up to freshen up from the sweat of the day. Ten minutes later she sat at her vanity in her slip allowing the staff to do her hair and make-up.

By the time she was completely ready, she was already forty-five minutes late, so she and Rod hurried towards the ballroom. "This is not the best time for you to be messing with state protocol," Rod sniped as he guided her towards the door.

"You know what Rod?" Mac asked annoyed as the secret service agents outside the ballroom doors let the agents on the inside know she was there so that they could announce her. "Neglecting my children does not poll well either."

"Mac," Rod started and Mac stopped him.

"Rod, we're here now," Mac said forestalling anything else he might want to say, "Why don't you be a good boy and act like a First Lady should."

They stood facing each other each battling silently with their eyes as the door opened and they were introduced. Mac plastered a fake smile on her face as they stepped into the room.


	3. State Dinner

**A/N: I know Harsh... Maybe Mac will apologize. Though He does way worse in this chapter. Sorry y'all here comes the meat of the story.**

**S.K.**

**State Dinner**

Mac walked to the opposite direction than Rod and started to mingle among her guests. "Ma'am, the staff is ready to serve dinner." Laura Chang her secretary said Mac nodded and made her way to the head of the table.

Slowly everyone in the room started for their tables the prince stood at her right and she shook his hand. "Your Majesty I'm sorry I'm late, I have had a hectic day." Mac apologized.

"I'm certain that your job does not stop just because you've received a spontaneous visit from a fellow leader. I appreciate the gesture none the less." Prince William stated placing a kiss on her hand. Mac blushed softly and sat in her seat. Her guests followed suit and soon dinner was carted into the room.

Rod Seethed through dinner. _Be a good boy and act like the First Lady should. Like standing in her shadow isn't emasculating enough. _He thought digging into his dinner. He looked to his right, and watched as his wife entertained their guest. The Prince was most definitely flirting with Mac. Mac, however, was otherwise preoccupied Rod could tell by the thoughtful way she looked down at her plate.

As he finished up his meal he looked around the Ballroom and spotted a young red head speaking with Kelly Ludlow. Rod caught her eye and she signaled to a legal pad that she had in her hand. Rod nodded at her and turned his attention to the Prime Minister on his left.

The ballroom had a clearing for a dance floor. Rod and Mac started the dancing off reluctantly. "Rod, I'm sorry I said what I said," Mac apologized.

"I know how punchy you get when your schedule is unbearable," Rod conceded, "But that was low Mac."

"I know, I'm sorry," Mac said, Rod held her closer to him.

"I think I'm going to go early, I don't much feel like socializing. Will you excuse me?" Rod said stepping away from her and walking her towards the table.

"Okay," Mac said softly stopping him from leaving, "I love you."

Rod bent down and kissed her lips softly before stepping away and made his way out of the ballroom.

Mac watched him go and settled back in her chair, when the Prince came back towards the table. "Brown University," He said.

Mac looked at him and blinked, "Excuse me."

"All evening I have been looking at you and racking my brain as to when I might have met you before," the Prince asserted sitting next to her. "Brown University right?"

"Come on..." Mac stated incredulously, "I can see how I would remember meeting the Crown Prince of England, but I hadn't even thought about the presidency when I met you, how could you remember meeting me."

"There are not many women that could be as striking as you," said Prince Charming, "I can remember what you were wearing."

"I can't even remember that," Mac said rolling her eyes.

He extended a hand to her and she took it. The Prince led her to the dance floor and they began to dance, "Your hair is red isn't it?"

"Sometimes," Mac answered as they danced.

"It was then, and it was long," He said his focus turned inward as he talked, "to just about here." He finished placing his hand to her bare mid back. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

Mac began to laugh softly and a bit nervously as her stomach began to flutter, "Unbelievable."

"Why?" The Prince asked, "You were, and still are a strikingly beautiful woman."

Mac blushed and looked around the room, "Your Majesty, though I appreciate your compliments, I would rather if you kept them to yourself."

"My apologies, Madame President," the Prince stated and he ended their dance and bowed to her slightly. The president bowed her head and headed away from the Prince.

"Oh yes," The young red head moaned softly. She couldn't believe she was doing this on her boss' desk, with the First Gentleman. It made her so hot knowing that Kelly was not too far away in the ballroom. They would be so busted if Kelly decided to come and check on her progress.

"You like that huh?" Rod whispered as he plunged inside her over and over his speed increasing as his pleasure mounted.

"Yes yes yes," the red head said with every thrust.

"Oh Michelle," Rod said getting close, "who's your daddy."

"Oh shit," Michelle whispered aware that the light to the outer office had just been clicked on but unwilling to stop Rod. She was so close, but the door was ajar and their sounds would carry to her boss or whoever had just entered the outer office.

She reached up and kissed him as she came hard swallowing his responding groan at his own release. She hoped to god that no one had heard, she looked at the door and the lights were off again and she sighed in relief.

"That was good." Rod said placing soft kisses in the nape of her neck.

"We can't do this here anymore. This is Kelly's desk She's still in the building you know." Michelle said disentangling herself from Rod.

"She's at the party." Rod answered and Michelle decided to keep her suspicions to herself.

"Your office next time." The red head answered pulling up her underwear.

"Deal," Rod said kissing her softly as he fixed himself inside his pants. "I got to go, I have to beat her to bed."

"Good night," Michelle said then continued on to fix and freshen Kelly's desk up and before leaving she placed the disk that she had been working on, atop of Kelly's desk before going home for the night.

Kelly stood in the hallway watching as Rod walked out of her office. "I've got to replace my desk," Kelly said to herself as she walked back towards the Ballroom. She wanted to erase the images of Mac's husband with her Aide. She didn't know what to do in this situation, or whom to talk to.

She had no reason to fire the girl unless she was exposed. She had no proof, and didn't want to be a liability for the President. _What should I do? As a friend I would have to tell Mac now. That's what I'll do._ She thought and with that she reentered the Ballroom and put on a happy face. She will meet with Mac after the weekend and talk privately with her.

_Right after I get my desk replaced._

Mac Got back to the Residence at around midnight. She slowly climbed the stairs tired to the bone. Horace was asleep in the living room when she arrived and she headed towards him. She sat next to him as she kicked off her heels then kissed his forehead. "Wake up sleepy head," she said softly.

Horace stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh hey mom," he said stretching

"Hey," Mac said, propping her feet up and looking at the TV set.

"I was watching 'The Wedding Crashers,' but I fell asleep." Horace said

"Geez Horace, that movie is like twenty years old." Mac said wiggling her toes.

"It's still funny," Horace said, "How was the Ball?"

"It was okay. Better than the last one," Mac said deciding that she wanted to go to bed. "Get some rest Horace."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Horace said to his mother, "good night."

"Night baby." Mac said and headed for her bedroom. When she got there, Rod was already in bed He wasn't quite asleep yet, she could tell but he was pretending that he was.

She grinned to herself as she undid her hair and started to get herself out of the gown. She didn't bother to put on her pajamas; she just made her way to the bed and began to kiss his neck. "It's time to make up." She whispered in his ear.

"We already made up Mac." Rod said turning to face her. She captured his lips with hers.

"I want you." She whispered between kisses.

"I'm not in the mood Mac." Rod said taking his wife's roving hands and holding them together. Mac stared at him in shock.

"What?" Mac asked shivering, she was cold now.

"I don't feel like it." Rod answered turning his back on her.

Mac was not one to beg, and was not about to start now. She shrugged, "Okay... " Mac said turning her back on him, "I can do bad by my damn self."


	4. Because I am Your Friend

**Because I'm Your Friend**

There was a knock at Mac's door just after Amy had arrived to have a snack with her on Monday afternoon. "Excuse me Madame." Mac said and headed for the door.

When she opened it, it was Kelly back from her four o'clock briefings early. "Hey listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you after your four o'clock?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, would you like a snack? We have got some fig cookies and tea today like they do in England." Mac offers.

"Yeah!" Amy agrees glad to have a new person at her little tea party.

"Oh sure," Kelly agreed and came inside the room. She listened as the little girl went into detail about a boy that likes to torture the little girls in class.

Kelly hadn't exactly figured out how to broach the Rod subject with Mac. The president looked as if she was having a pleasant afternoon for a change, and she was about to break the news of her husband's betrayal.

"I've got a tennis lesson in five minutes mom, I have got to go get dressed." Amy said standing up; "Will you play me next weekend?"

"Absolutely," Mac stated opening the door for her daughter, "bye honey." Then Mac turned her attention to her Press Secretary. She knew something was bothering her friend so she was glad that Amy had to meet her coach early. "So, what's up? It can't be that bad."

"No, it's worse," Kelly started, "I don't really know how to say this," She opened her mouth and closed it a few times then she cleared her throat. "Mac, we've known each other for a while now, and I need to talk to you right now as a friend."

"Okay," Mac said sitting on the couch across of her friend. Her insides were churning. Kelly had never had to make the distinction between her position and their friendship clear before.

"On Friday night, during the state dinner," Kelly continued licking her lips, wishing she had some water with her. "I ah… kind of saw Rod... With someone."

"What do you mean? With someone." Mac asked her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"I mean... With... Someone." Kelly said clapping her hands together then mashing them together.

Mac looked at her for a few moments considering what she just heard. Slowly she leaned back in the couch her face not showing her dejection even if her body did, "you mean, during it?"

Kelly nodded her head, "In my office," She added.

"Eww," Mac said beginning to get a little punchy, "Who?"

"Mac, I have no proof; they didn't see me; I can't fire her just like that." Kelly said.

"That's not what I asked." Mac insisted.

"One of my aides." Kelly said.

"The red head," Mac said standing up and heading for the safety of the large oak desk inside the oval. "He's got a thing for Red heads."

"Mac," Kelly began

"Thank you Kelly, but I need to be alone right now." Mac said turning her chair towards the window.

"Yes Ma'am." Kelly said putting on her professional mask and headed out of the oval.

Mac was too shocked to cry. Did she believe her friend who was brave enough to tell her something like this? Or completely cast that aside? It involved her staff; it had to be embarrassing for Kelly.

She sat in her chair staring into space when Laura finally poked her head into the Oval. "Ma'am, Secretary Francis is on the line."

Mac looked at her watch, he was supposed to be there with the new contracts for the British military. "Where are you?" She snapped. He was the very last meeting she was having today, and she didn't much feel like being held up today.

"Ma'am, I am en route to George Washington University Hospital." Secretary Francis said. Mac could hear the siren blearing over head, and the ding of the IV pumps.

"What happened?" Mac asked concern pouring into the phone. Her own personal misfortune was completely eluding her at the moment.

"My car was hit by a MetroBus. The bus driver had a grand-mal seizure while driving and the bus lurched forward to the middle of the intersection."

Mac turned on the television, "How badly are you injured?" She asked as she saw the Secretary's mangled vehicle on the set.

"I'll survive." He said.

"Of that I am sure, " Mac said as she heard the paramedic ask the secretary to keep talking.

"Tell my wife I love her," He mumbled, and Mac panicked.

"Mr. Secretary, I want you to tell her, please stay with me." Mac said beginning to pace. Just then she heard the phone clatter to the floor and a lot of Beeping in the background. She stayed on the line as Rod walked into the office to show her what was happening. She raised a hand to quiet him as she listened intently.

"Ma'am," an unfamiliar voice said over the line, "I'm Mike the driver of the ambulance. The Secretary has been badly injured and is in a very critical condition. We have just taken him into the ER"

"Has his family been notified?" Mac asked. She could tell the paramedic had either been or was still in the military, by the way the talked to her.

"No Ma'am," He said, "The Hospital staff will make sure they do so."

"Right," Mac said, "Thank you very much sir, Have a good day."

"It's been a pleasure Ma'am," He stated then the line went dead.

With a sigh she hung up and pushed the intercom button, "Laura, get me Secretary Francis' wife on the line."

"Yes ma'am," Answered the disembodied voice, as Mac turned her attention back to the traffic jam on screen.

"That was Francis on the line, Mac explained to rod, "he called to let me know he wasn't going to make it in."

"Is he okay?" Rod asked.

"No Rod, he's not okay." Mac answered a tad annoyed. "Look at his car!" Just then her telephone rang and she answered. "Mrs. Francis?" She asked.

"Yes this is she." Marie Francis stated sounding harried.

"Mrs. Francis this is Mackenzie Allen," Mac continued.

"Hello Ma'am," Marie answered her voice faltering a bit.

Mac hesitated for a bit, She didn't know quite how to break the news, and decided that maybe the direct approach would be best. "Secretary Francis has been in a terrible accident, and has been taken by ambulance to George Washington University Hospital."

"Is he all right?" Marie asked her voice quavering.

"I don't know Ma'am, I may be the president, but they won't tell me all of that. I just wanted to notify you personally as I had been speaking to him when he arrived at the hospital."

"Oh god," Marie said on the other end.

"They did tell me that he is in critical condition so you might want to get there as soon as possible." Mac said as Rod placed a hand on her lower back in a show of support.

"I'm leaving right now." Marie said as Mac moved herself from the touch.

"Drive carefully." Mac said and hung up the phone.

"So, are you going to the hospital?" Rod asked.

"Not till they admit him. I will be of no use to anyone in an emergency room." Mac said heading out of the oval. "Vince take off we're done for the day."

"Good night ma'am" Vince said as she passed him.

"Good night," she stated as she left Rod standing there. He was confused, she was being so cold; something had changed her demeanor from morning till night.

Mac had decided on the moment she calmed down, that she would watch Rod for a few days before confronting him. She wanted legitimate proof that didn't implicate Kelly as the informant. "Bastard." She muttered to herself as she walked away.


	5. Caught with his Pants Down

A/N: Okay, This is like where the story gets really exciting for me. Many of you will hate it, and love it at the same time. This story will not have the resolution most people want. But this is a total soap opera effect that goes in this story.

Some of you think Mac may have been a little aloof... but think of the stages of Grief for a moment... She is in total denial

Also… I have been reading other stories in the category… and I have been scooped on many things that I was planning to do in this story, so don't think I am copying any of you by writing about it I have been planing this for months... while I was writing By natural Selection. Such as Pregnancy (the big one), or Divorce, or Birthdays. You guys are just quicker at getting to the point than I am… this story is going to be really long, lasting until just after the elections. A lot could happen in about a year and a half.

Enjoy this chapter if you dare,

S. K.

**Caught With His Pants Down**

"Well that was productive," Jim said as he and Mac walked out of a cabinet meeting.

"I don't understand why so many grown people can be such babies." Mac responded. The meeting had accomplished nothing. She needed to find a way to have a productive conversation with her staff.

"Have you eaten?" Jim asked as they came to a crossroads between the lunchroom and the Oval.

Mac looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already three forty five. "Nah you go ahead, I'll just have a big snack with Amy at four." Mac said "Listen it's Saturday, why don't you take off early."

"I just have a few more things to take care of and I'll go, have a good night." Jim said heading towards his office.

"I'll be in Rod's office for a bit if you need anything," Mac said waving a goodbye.

Mac walked on to Rod's office. She had been watching him and Michelle closely for the past week. She recognized the signs of their intimacy, but there was no concrete proof that there was anything going on, except one eyewitness that didn't want to be one. She walked into the outer office and noticed Nora Woodruff, Rod's chief of staff, pacing angrily. "Woah! You'll wear a whole in the carpet." Mac stated.

Nora stopped and turned wide eyes on Mac. "Madame President!" She said shocked, "I- what brings you here? Is Amy not at the office for her appointment?"

"She's got ten minutes to get there Nora, Is Rod in?" Mac said sensing the cover up.

"He is in with the press aide," Nora aid with a scowl, "said he was working on some campaign things."

"Oh really?" Mac stated flatly, "Nora... I know you dislike whom you are working with. How would you like a reassignment?"

"Ma'am?" Nora said panicking.

"Relax, You can be Mom's Chief of staff," Mac said seeing Nora relax, "Do you have a key to his office?"

With a smirk of realization, Nora handed the President her keys. "Thank you," Norah said, "I'll go talk to Mrs. Allen."

"See to it that all of Mr. Calloway's things are moved to the furthest room from the residence," Mac ordered as she turned the keys in her hand.

"Yes ma'am," Nora said and high tailed it out of there.

Mac took a few steadying breaths and walked to the door, placing her ear near the door. She could hear muffled sounds, none were words that she could distinguish and they definitely had a rhythm. Mac closed her eyes and placed the key in the lock as silently as possible.

It felt so good to have the power for a change. Mac always had the upper hand over him. She held all the cards. The only thing she ever gave him was a seat at the head of their table. That thrill fell flat with him eventually. Even his position as strategic planner was just a gimme. No real power except that he had her ear, but Mac had a mind of her own and she knew how to use it.

With Michelle there was total submission. He bent her to his will he felt like a man. It wasn't like he didn't love Mac. Because she did excite him, but she made him feel like nothing but a chump that she used whenever she had time for him.

At this thought his excitement grew and he moved harder against his mistress, which got a reaction from Michelle. "Yes, tell me how this feels baby." He whispered.

"Rod, Rod, Rod, Oh god." Michelle said. He looked up at her face and she looked horrified.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked pausing a moment, having forgotten where he was.

"You're busted," He heard from behind him.

"Mac," He whispered as he quickly pulled out of his partner.

"I will be expecting both your resignations by the close of business on Monday. Mac said with a calm that she wasn't feeling. "I want you out of my residence by the time I get up there tonight."

The two just sat there in a total shock, as the president headed out of the office.

Mac walked back to the Oval, her frayed nerves getting the better of her. She could not sit down with Amy; she would have to stay still long enough for that. When she got there, she smiled at the little girl "Hi baby." Mac said.

"Hi mommy," Amy said, "I heard you haven't eaten so I got you a big salad for snack."

"Good choice baby, but I'm not hungry, How about we go play a game of Tennis?" Mac asked.

"Yeah! I thought you forgot." Amy said.

"What? No way, Lets go get changed I am done for the day anyway." Mac said taking the little girl's hand.

"Cool." Amy said following her mother out of the Oval.

"Vince I'm done for the day, how's my Sunday?" Mac asked stopping by her special assistant's desk.

"Only a conference call with the governor of California." Vince answered.

"Can you reschedule that for Monday?" Mac asked, "That way no one has to work tomorrow, including me."

"Will do Ma'am" He said and got to it.

"Good night Vince," Mac said and headed to residence with her youngest child. "Go on get dressed baby, I'll be done in a Jiffy." Mac said ushering her daughter into the residence then coming back to the secret service guard posted at the door. "Make sure the First Gentleman stays away from residence. He is to stay at least fifty yards away from me. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." The guard responded, If he thought that this request was absurd he didn't show it he just stood stoically at his post.

She went into her room, pretending not to notice the maids picking through her husband's things and packing them in boxes. She dressed in her tennis gear and headed out to the living room. "Where are they going with all of daddy's stuff?" Amy asked as they walked towards the Gym.

"Dad is going to be living in a different room for a while," Mac answered.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"We had a little fight, it's no big deal." Mac said as they entered the indoor tennis courts. "You ready?"

Amy smiled; She had been doing this for a year, and was a natural athlete like her mother. She was very good and her coach said he would start entering her in tournaments soon. "I bet I'd win."

"I bet you would too," Mac said having seen her play. "My serve."

Amy giggled and they began. They had a pleasant afternoon, making Mac almost forget her misery. Almost.


	6. Deal With It

**So the man has his reasons for doing what he did, he doesn't excuse it. Mac was put into a very bad position of having to deal with it around too many people. she's kept herself together, now she starts falling apart.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.**

**Deal With It**

Kate watched the maids take Rod's things out of the Residence. Her daughter had walked out of the residence with Amy not too long before. _What is going on?_ She thought as she walked over to the living room. Just as she sat down Becca walked out of her room. She had been on locked down for a week and was finally given the go that morning at breakfast to come out. "Hey Grandma," she said sitting with Kate on the couch.

"Rebecca," Kate stated looking at her grand daughter, whom has gone back to wearing her preppy girl clothes to appease her mother, but died her hair an inky black in protest.

Becca looked around at the box-toting maids, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea" Kate answered.

"Wait, they're coming out of mom and dad's room," Becca said standing up and looking into a box one of the maids was toting. "This is dad's. Where are you taking this?"

"The president ordered that they be taken to the other side of the east wing," the steward answered and continued on her way.

Becca stood shocked then looked at her grandmother. "She kicked him out of the Residence. She can't do that can she?"

"She can do whatever she feels is right." Kate answered.

"But she's not right," Becca insisted, "She is never right when it comes to us. She can save the world, but... she can't even keep her family happy."

"That may be... but she's only human, Becca." Kate answered, "I am certain that your mother has her reasons and until you know what they are, I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

Becca stood up, "I'm going to go find her."

"Good luck with that," Kate said softly. Nora had found her earlier that day and told her that the president had had a big upset, she didn't say what it had been and Kate figured that she would find out later. She also figured that this was the reason why Nora was now her chief of staff.

With a sigh Kate stood and headed towards the kitchen. Just then Rod came into the residence looking for Mac. "She's not here." Kate said.

"Did she come up here at all? Vince said she was done for the day." Rod asked.

"She was here long enough for her to change and then leave to some other part of the house." Kate said, "She had them move your things to the guest quarters on the other side of the wing."

Rod nodded and headed to the bedroom. He looked at the closet it looked virtually unchanged, as more of Mac's clothing took over where his had been. He looked at the dresser; their wedding picture was missing. He sighed and headed out of the Residence. He had absolutely nothing to say for himself.

Kate watched as her dejected son-in-law exited the residence. Kate had to find out what had everyone tied-up in knots. Mac had not looked too upset when she left, but she knew her daughter. She hadn't given herself time to think twice about what she had done. She was with Amy, so she really didn't want to be upset with her around. Kate could see that.

Kate waited for a while, to see if Mac and Amy would return soon. She started on the Cookies, she knew she would get her with the cookies. As the Cookies came out of the oven, she heard, "Mmm I smell Cookies." Kate smiled and handed Amy one of the nice warm gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"Where's mom?" Kate asked her youngest grandchild.

"She went to her bedroom to shower," Amy said around a mouthful. "I think she's sad 'cause I beat her, she almost cried."

"Gracious," Kate said really starting to worry for Mac now, "I'll go talk to her,"

"Can I have another one Grandma?" Amy asked as Kate took a couple and placed them on a saucer.

"Just one more Amy, or mom would never forgive me for spoiling your dinner." Kate said taking the plate with cookies and heading towards the presidential bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly before opening the door knowing that Mac would probably not respond. "Mac?"

Mac had been sitting on the bed her head in her hands a sob stuck in her throat. "Hey Mom," She whispered as she listened for her mother to close her door.

"Oh Honey, What happened?" Kate asked hearing the tears in her daughter's voice. When she didn't answer she sat next to her saying, "Brought you some cookies. Chocolate chip."

"I don't want anything right now," Mac said standing and heading to her closet. She looked at the empty drawers in her dresser and got angry because she was now alone. She slammed the drawer shut and broke. She cried silently.

Kate could sense more than hear her daughter crying. She set the cookies down on the bedside table and went to her. "What happened?" Kate asked pulling her daughter into a hug.

"He's cheating," Mac said, "right under my nose."

"Oh dear god," Kate said, her heart breaking for Mac.

"She's so young," Mac said letting go of her mother and turning back to her drawers looking for a sweat suit. "Beautiful in fact, I can't blame him." Her voice was bitter as her anger built up.

"It really doesn't matter what she can give him." Kate said backing off of Mac a little, "He shouldn't have taken it, and you are not to justify that in your mind."

"Mom, I don't want to talk to anyone right now okay, I need... space." Mac said, as her mother's voice was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Well, I must warn you Rebecca is searching for you to confront you about Rod moving out."

"Thanks for the warning." Mac said deciding to just go back to the gym to work through her emotions. "I'll be back late don't hold dinner on my account." Mac said sliding on her sweat pants and shirt over her tennis shirt and bloomers, discarding the skirt in the hamper.

"Okay," Kate answered watching as her daughter practically ran out of her bedroom and through the residence.

Mac ran. She ran for miles along the Potomac near the cherry trees and the Lincoln memorial. Then she ran through Constitution Avenue and The Mall al the way to the capitol and was about to run back home. She stopped long enough to catch her breath and let her Secret service men switch off.

She didn't want to think. She wanted total exhaustion, and she didn't want anyone to be awake when she got home. "Ready?" She said to the new set of service members that were to cluster around her as she ran.

"Yes Ma'am," They said handing her a new bottle of water.

She chugged it, "Let's go." She said as she began again. She had run over twenty miles on an empty stomach, running on nothing but adrenaline and her mind kept catching up to her. This time her body protested, and after just a few steps in the direction of The Mall, she blacked out. She felt strong arms catch her and carry her into the waiting sedan. "Take me home not a word to anyone," She mumbled as she took deep breath trying to regain her vision.

"Ma'am, May I?" James Wyatt, her trainer said a bit miffed that she was out this late.

Mac looked at him as his face came into focus, "I thought I told you to go home."

"And I'm glad I didn't," He said taking her leg without her permission and working the leg muscles, "You've overdone it on the running and are in danger of parts of you locking up on you."

Mac rolled her eyes, though she already could feel her upper thigh muscle tightening into a knot. And bit her lip loving that the pain in her leg was taking her mind off of the heartache she felt.

James quickly moved to the other leg and felt the offending muscle. "We need to get you into the Jacuzzi STAT. I'll see if I can get Terry the masseuse to come tonight, You are going to need a deep tissue" He said and turned to the secret service agent to his right, "and the doc should come too... she might need a script."

The agent said something into his mouthpiece at his wrist and the sedan sped up towards the White House. Mac hissed as her entire leg hardened and it was doubtful that she would be able to walk into the building.

"What did you do just before coming out here Ma'am?" The trainer asked.

"Tennis," She mumbled.

"Did you eat?" He asked panicked. Seeing her face go ashen. He didn't need an answer. "No, that would be too much to ask."

"You're fired," Mac said gritting her teeth.

"That won't save you from my bitching tonight Ma'am" James said knowing that she was only lashing out at him for whatever reason had made her want to run. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're better."

"Fantastic," she said as the car stopped at the house. James lifted her into his arms and carried her down to the Gym and into the dressing room. She sat her down on the bench and handed her blue swimsuit with the presidential seal on it and walked behind a row of lockers.

"I'll be right over here if you need my help," He said.

Mac looked at her suit then at her clothes; "Can't I just wear my tennis bloomers?"

"Does that mean you need my help?" James asked peeking around a locker.

"I can't move." Mac answered. James helped her out of the sweatshirt, and T-shirt leaving her with the sports bra. He was amazed to see a woman her age so perfectly built. He helped her remove her shoes and sweatpants leaving her in her tennis bloomers. Her legs were perfectly sculpted; just a little bristly and guessed that she was probably due for a wax that morning which she missed because of work. She had also missed her workout. "Yes I missed my wax this morning," Mac said effectively reading his mind.

James smiled and lifted her again. "You're only human, You had to have a flaw somewhere."

Mac almost smiled, but just nodded and waited to get deposited in the Jacuzzi. James left her there and went to get the White House doctor. As soon as she touched the water her body began to relax. The jets were positioned just right hitting all of the right places, and then her whole world came crashing back down on her. She cried. The ache in her heart had come back along with that her whole body began to hurt so she cried as she sat in the hot water.

When the White House doctor came into the gym, he rushed to her in a panic. "Ma'am? What hurts? Should I get the first gentleman?"

"Everything hurts," Mac answered.

"We'll get you some scripts," the doctor said to her then turned to an agent. "Could you call the first Gentleman?"

"No," Mac said trying not to cry anymore, "Don't call him."

The agent was aware that the president didn't want the first gentleman anywhere near her, and hadn't even attempted to call for him. All the agents knew what was wrong with the president, and they didn't dare betray her trust.

When he became aware that the agents were not going to call Rod he looked at Mac concerned. "Is there anything I can do Ma'am?"

"No, I'll be fine just give me some Motrin." Mac answered as she lifted herself out of the Jacuzzi.

Just then James walked in carrying a steaming hot pizza from the kitchens. "Soup's on." He said bringing it to Mac. She gave him a grateful smile and she nibbled on a slice. "So are you gonna dish?" James asked after the doctor left.

Mac shook two Motrin out on her palm and popped them. "I thought I fired you." Mac said. James had been her Trainer for years, and was the only one out side of her family that was not afraid to tell her exactly what he thought. He was a friend.

"You can't fire a friend." James stated giving her another slice.

"Crap." Mac said eyeing the slice, she wasn't hungry. "He cheated."

"I'll kill him," James said.

"He's not worth it." Mac said, "I'm just not ready to deal with it so publicly."

"How long do you think you can keep it from the press?" James asked.

Mac looked at her watch, it was eleven p.m. "Time is up, they will be up in arms tomorrow, though they might give me a brake till Monday."

"That quick?" James asked incredulously.

"She was a press aide..." Mac said, "She was caught by me and fired by me. She has no income now, she's gonna need the money."

"She certainly has the connections." James said looking at his friend, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like shit James, how else." Mac stated starting to feel the effects of the Motrin.

"Well maybe you should just go to residence, have a lie down and just forget that you are the leader of the free world for one day. Take tomorrow to lick your wounds because you are going to need your sanity come Monday."

Mac smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks James," Mac said getting up she was feeling looser. She put on a robe that was on a hook near the door, "Can we get the masseuse for tomorrow? I know I'll need it."

"You got it babe," James said walking her towards the residence, "I gotta go, or Terry will have your head tomorrow for keeping me out so late."

"Don't blame this on me J, I told you to go home hours ago." Mac stated with a laugh, "Thank you for saving me today"

"Anything for you Mackenzie," James said kissing her hand then heading out of the house.

She sighed and made her way up the stairs. The residence was dark and she was grateful. She didn't realize someone was watching her walk back into her room.

Rod sipped on his brandy quietly, as he watched his wife walk to her room. She looked defeated. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her. With a sigh Rod stood up and went to his room. He would talk to her some other time.


	7. Strength of Character

**You got some reaction out of her last chapter... Here is where we really get to feel how deeply she is hurt. Mac shows the strenght of character that makes her the president that she is. A normal woman would probaby have set fire to his bed. and say it was an accident and get away with it because she is the President of the United states.**

**Or just turn a total blind eye to it, and pretend that she saw absolutely nothing.**

**Becca also gets to see how vulnerable her mother can be, and something in her changes.**

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**S.K.**

**Strength of Character**

Mac lay in bed until mid morning. That was when Becca barged in. Her grandmother had warned her that her mother's state of mind was not receptive. But she didn't care; she wanted an explanation.

Mac was not asleep; she was lying there staring at the right side of the bed. She couldn't sleep without him there. It wasn't that she was no longer angry with him, but she was only human. She hadn't shed a tear since she was in the hot tub.

"Mom!" Becca shouted from the foot on the bed staring at her nearly catatonic mother. "I can't believe you kicked dad out of your room. I mean it's his room too. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's only got to do with you not having any time for any of us." Mac had not moved an inch.

"I mean I gotta be sorry for the guy." She looked at her mother and started to worry; her words weren't penetrating. It was as if she wasn't there, and as much as she fought with her mother, however busy her mother was, Mac always listened. She dropped to her knees next to her mother. "Mom?" Rebecca stopped and looked at her, really looked at her.

Mac slowly began to focus on whom it was that was raging at her. She saw how scared Becca looked, then looked around and saw that Amy and Horace had followed her into the room. "Hey!" She looked at the time. "What are you going on about Becca?"

"Mom," Becca began as Mac sat up in bed, "Why is dad on the other side of the wing?" She was gentler with her mother this time.

Mac stood up and walked stiffly to the hook that held her robe. "Guys, I'm so sorry you're going through this." Mac said, "It's just for a little while, we had a little fight is all, We'll work it out." She apologized to her children.

"But Mom, you've never..." Horace began.

"There is a first time for everything." Mac said taking the robe from Becca, whom had taken pity on her sore mother and taken the robe off the hook for her. "Thanks," Mac said and headed to the bathroom.

"What happened to you Mommy?" Amy asked, "You can't even move."

"You gave me a workout yesterday Amy. That was a great match." Mac answered bringing a smile on to her daughter's face.

"Mom," Becca said leaning against the doorframe at her mother's bathroom, "What happened?"

"It's nothing Becca," Mac said annoyed, "please drop it."

"Okay," Becca said a little hurt. She had never seen her mother so hurt before, and she was determined to find out what it was that had sent her father to a guest room in his own home.

The three young Calloways walked out of the president's bedroom a little hurt and confused. "Do you buy any of that?" Becca asked Horace, once Amy had found that Kate had lunch ready for her in the kitchen.

"No," He answered, "You think Dad will tell?"

"Only one way to find out." Becca said walking out of the residence, her twin brother following close behind her.

Inside the presidential bedroom, Mac sat upon the lid of the commode. She was dazed, she hated lying to her children, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to besmirch the image they had of their father, even if they were bound to find out about the affair eventually. It was only a matter of time until that little bitch talked to the press.

She looked around the room, lost in thought. "Fuck you Rod." She said grabbing the soap dish and throwing it at the ground shattering it into a million pieces. She grabbed the hand soap pump and did the same. It made her feel good to destroy anything she could get her hands on. Finally she collapsed on to the floor racked with sobs from the betrayal she was attempting to heal from by Monday morning.

Kate had heard the noise as she passed by her daughter's bedroom while walking down the hall, and came inside the room. She found Mac sobbing on the floor and kneeled down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her.

Mac felt better to have the only person that had never betrayed her wrap her arms around her. She sunk into her mother's embrace and cried. "How could he do this to me," Mac sobbed.

"Go on," Kate said stroking her daughter's hair. She had been waiting for this since the night before. She knew how Mac handled things. She held together for as long as she could, then she would break with a big explosion. This time she exploded all over the bathroom, "Let it all out."

"But I love him, why would he do this to me?" Mac said.

"That's it," Kate continued to soothe Mac tracing soft circles on her back.

"I want to die," Mac whimpered into her mother's arms, "It hurts so much."

"I know," Kate said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Come let's go to the bed, If I know you well, you haven't slept at all."

"It smells like him." Mac said rising off the floor as her mother brushed the glass off of her robe.

"Your sheets are changed every day." Kate said incredulously.

"The pillows," Mac said sitting on the couch on one side of her bedroom suite, "they smell like him."

Kate walked over, and took all of the pillows off of the bed and took them out of the room. She asked a maid to get her some new ones and by the time she had returned with the new set of pillows, Mac had already cried herself to sleep on the couch. She gently placed a pillow under the president's head and covered her with a blanket.

"You'll get over this, Just like I did." Kate whispered softly, and kissed the top of her daughter's head, then walking off to check on Amy's whereabouts.


	8. Confrontation

**FInally! I have been trying to post this for a week. Anyway, I enjoyed reading all of your stories in the mean time... and I am up to chapter 11 now so it's all good. And I came up with a new idea too.**

**Here we will see the twinkies take a more active role in the story. Mac and Becca will reach an understanding.So will Rod and Horace... lol well I'm not even half way done with this story so I'm gonna let y'all read on. I would post more, except I have a real Tense problem, and it would just look weird if I posted the rest of the chapters without reading them.**

**Ciaito,**

**S.K.**

**Confrontation**

"We'll just tell him that mom told us what happened and we just wanted to get it straight from him." Becca said.

"Do you think he'll fall for that?" Horace asked.

"Trust me Horace, Mom was totally out of it this morning, if she were a totally different woman, she would have probably told us what he did just to hurt him." Becca said, "It must have been major."

"Okay," Horace said stepping around a Secret Service agent patrolling the hall where their father now resided.

They knocked on their father's door and he opened it. "Hey listen, my kids are here, I'll talk to you later." Rod said into the phone as he let the twins in. He hung up and put the phone down on his dresser, "hey guys."

"Hey dad." Horace stepped into the room after his sister.

"How's your mom?" Rod asked trying to figure out what they knew about the situation.

"How is she supposed to feel dad?" Becca asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Guys, I really didn't mean to hurt your mom. I certainly didn't want her to find out like that." Rod said.

"No, You didn't want her to find out at all." Becca said, taking the lead seeing that Horace really didn't know how to get what he wanted out of his father. "Yet, Here we are. You've probably destroyed her."

"That bad?" Rod asked not able to believe that Mac had told them about the affair. But then again, the media would have let them know about it soon enough. He had just gotten a call from Michelle that she was thinking of selling her story.

"Maybe, we'd understand it better if we understood why." Horace added.

"I don't know why," Rod said, "There is certainly no good excuse to cheat on your mother."

"You cheated on her?" Becca said stunned.

"You fucking bastard," Horace said cocking his arm back and letting his fist connect with his father's face.

"I can't believe this," Becca said knowing exactly what was going to happen to her in the next week of school. "What's wrong with you? How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry." Rod said, as Horace headed out of the room flinging the door wide open, causing it to slam against the wall.

"It's because she's the president isn't it?" Becca said, "Is your male ego that fragile?"

"Becca…" Rod reached out for his daughter.

"Don't," Becca jerked away from him, "you're pathetic." She turned and ran; she ran all the way back to the residence. She only slowed down when she saw her mother's door was ajar.

She took slow tentative steps towards it and peeked inside. There was a lump on the couch. Becca got closer and saw her mother's sleeping form. Her messy brown hair framed a face that looked so tired and old compared to the usually more vibrant woman she was used to seeing. The stress of being president never made her look this bad. The presidency made her glow. This was not, the woman she had always known.

She kneeled in front of Mac and watched her a bit until the maid came into the room with a broom and dustpan. "Hi," Becca whispered walking to her.

"Hello Miss Rebecca, I just cleaning this mess here." The maid said.

"What happened?" Rebecca said noting the smashed soap dish and ceramic soap pump. All of her mother's makeup bottles and compacts were smashed and splattered over the walls and floor.

"The President had an accident," the maid said.

"Oh," Rebecca said imagining what it could have been. Her mother wasn't someone that she had ever seen angry, but she could relate. "Hey, let me clean it for you." Becca said taking the broom from the older woman.

"But..." The maid said a bit nervously.

"Please..." Becca said, The maid nodded and headed towards the door. She turned back once more and Becca put a finger to her lips so that she would not tell anyone. The Maid smiled at her and headed out of the room with a wink.

Mac stirred as she heard the mess in the bathroom being picked up. She sat up as she heard the sobs that emanated form it. She got up and walked stiffly to the bathroom, and saw her daughter Rebecca cleaning up the mess that she had made. Mac reached out and ran fingers through Becca's long black locks. "I came to check on you, and found the bathroom a mess, so..."

"It's not your mess to clean." Mac said, taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked noting the dark circles under her mother's eyes and her hands were cut, and so were her feet.

"I will survive." Mac said, beginning to clean her mess, "I'm the President of the United States."

Rebecca began to help her. "Mom, can you forgive him?"

Mac looked at her daughter and realized that she knew what had happened. She sighed, "I don't know Becca," She said sweeping the last of the glass on to the dust pan that her daughter held. "Can you?"

"It wasn't me he cheated on." Becca said tossing the debris into the trash can.

"But you have to be able to forgive him. You are his child." Mac answered holding her daughter's shoulders.

"How could you say that?" Becca asked.

"Because, I have to deal with it my way." Mac said signaling to the still makeup stained bathroom floor. "I have cried, and can now put things in perspective. Don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell, but he's not a bad man."

"But he..." Becca started.

"Aside from what he's done to me," Mac said straining, "He's a good dad. He needs your forgiveness."

"Well I can't right now," Becca said heading out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch her mom had been sleeping in.

"Fair enough." Mac said sitting next to her.

"You should see the shiner Horace gave him." Becca said, "I was so proud of him."

"Becca..." Mac said, then they sat there in silence for a few seconds, "a shiner huh?"

"Yeah, it was awesome." Becca said smiling. Mac couldn't help but smile back.

Rod walked towards The West Wing. He had to see Mac, and he knew that she had a few things pending at the office and that was probably the only place he would probably be able to see her.

He looked around the West Wing and noticed how empty it was. Jim came out of his office and they nearly collided. "Hey there Rod," Jim said looking up at him oddly.

"Hey Jim," Rod said.

"Been in a fight?" Jim said stopping in front of him signaling to his blackened eye.

"Oh," Rod said touching his eye, "Having a little trouble with Horace."

"Teenagers," Jim said patting his shoulder.

"Jim have you seen Mac?" Rod asked.

"No she's in Residence, she was not feeling well today." Jim said with a surprised expression. Rod nodded to him and walked back to the East wing. He should have known that Mac would probably not talk to anyone and the twins had conned the information out of him.

Rod took the steps to the residence by two. When he got to the residence doors the Secret service agents stopped him.

"Come on guys, It's just me." Rod said reaching out to the door.

"Sorry sir, President's orders," one of the two men said ready to beat him down if they needed to.

"I need to see her now!" He shouted.

"The president has ordered for the First Gentleman to stay at least fifty feet away from her at all times. Right now sir, she is in Residence," the other said.

"This is ridiculous!" He tried to get past them, but the two men pinned him down unapologetically.

"Just doing our jobs sir." They said as Kate came out to see what the fuss was about.

"What the heck... The president is resting right now." She said then saw Rod.

"Kate!" Rod said as he shook the agents off of him, "Kate, how is she?"

"How the hell do you think she's doing?" Kate said.

"Kate I need to speak with her," Rod said.

"That's not up to me, She isn't ready to talk to you yet. I've never seen her so angry." Kate said.

"But I..." Rod started but Kate cut him off.

"Give her time," Kate said, "Maybe she'll let you come to thanksgiving dinner. Just don't push it."

Just then the doors open and Mac stepped out of the residence stiffly. She looked at Rod and he watched as a flash of anger and sadness came to her eyes before she looked away. She turned to the agents and nodded a greeting to them. "Follow me," She said to rod taking tentative steps towards the elevator. "I need you to shut up and listen to me for a minute."

Just then the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Mac pushed the button for the gym floor and as soon as the elevator shifted she pulled the stop lever.

As the elevator came to a stop, Mac rounded on him. Her anger was beginning to surface again. "It is only a matter of time till everyone knows what happened. I can't stop it and I frankly don't care right now. If you ever want to be able to talk to me again you need to give me space. Don't try to talk to me until I am ready to talk to you. I don't want a repeat of today, because the secret service will kill you."

Rod stood there a bit stunned, then a bit angry. He opened his mouth to say something but again she cut him off. "Stop you lost your right to get angry at me. I don't want to take legal action yet, I want to wait until your little bitch goes public, and then I will see how I feel about the whole thing. And if I need you out of the house completely." Then she pushed in the stop lever back to its original position.

Once the elevator reached the Gym, Mac brightened, "Oh and congratulations, I've made a few calls... Seems like John Jacobs rejected the position and you are now the commissioner of Baseball." Then she walked away from the elevator and into the Gym as Rod watched her. James peeked out at him and glared. Through the glass walls of the gym he watched as his wife walked stiffly to the locker room and the masseuse, a tall handsome man set up his table near the pool. Rod could not help but feel jealous.

"What the hell Rod?" He scolded himself, "It's only Terry." Then the elevator doors closed.


	9. Going Public

**Oy... Mac doesn't cut herself y'all... You smash a few things you are bound to get cut. I am sorry if she seemed that depressed... she really isn't she's a strong lady. Plus I don't understand the psychology of that. If it is about control, then Mac wouldn't do that because she controls everything else in her life.**

**Any whoo... I loked this over real quick so that I could post it before the weekend. Thanks for the review guys.**

**S.K.**

**Going Public**

Mac was moving easier the next morning. _Okay now you've cried, so just get in do your job and forget that any of this has happened until you can't avoid it anymore. _Mac thought to herself as she walked through to The Oval.

"Good morning madam president," Vince said handing her the things that she needed for her Monday meeting with the staff.

"Good Morning Vince," Mac said and kept going towards the office. "What's today like?"

"After your staff meeting, you have a meeting with a campaign contributor from the Go Green organization." Vince said as she took a seat behind her desk.

Mac smiled at that, "Oh I definitely want to meet with him I want to know more about his program."

"After that, you have a meeting with congressman Brodie from New York and the Secretary of Transportation," he continued.

"Then my four o'clock..." Mac said moving him past that.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's it?" Mac asked, "Does that mean I actually get to catch up on paperwork today?"

"Absolutely," Vince stated with a smile.

"Sweet," Mac said hoping for as little human contact she could possibly get. "Knock on the door when it's time for the staff meeting."

"Yes ma'am," Vince walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

Mac opened the fist file in her stack it was for some embargo on diamond Exporting from Sierra Leone. In her attempts to completely disconnect herself from what was happening to her, she hummed the tunes for 'Diamonds are a girls best friend,' and 'Diamonds are forever' as she read.

_I need to find myself in the music room one of these days, _she thought to herself as she flipped the page. Seconds later there was a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Staff meeting is about to begin," Vince said, "the staff has gathered in the east conference room.

"Oh goody," Mac said with fake enthusiasm. She left the file she had been working on right on her desk and walked off to the side door of the oval that lead directly to the conference room.

"Room attention," the guard at the door said. She walked to her seat and sat down.

"At ease," Mac said quietly, "What have you got?"

"This," Jim said dropping the Inquirer in front of her. Mac's stomach twisted inside her, as her outside showed no apparent reaction. She looked at it without touching it. Reached for her jacket pocket pulling out her reading glasses.

The staff was silent as the president picked up the rag and read it. It's title read, 'Deceit in the White House: I slept with the First Gentleman.' There was a picture of a tearful Michelle with a caption that read, 'Higgins, 24, was caught by the president herself.'

Mac looked up at her expectant staff, and waited. "Is it true Ma'am?" Jim asked.

"What if it were?" Mac asked leaning back in her chair.

"With all due respect ma'am, this could really hurt you in the polls." Dickie sat forward in his chair placing his elbows on the table and using his hands for emphasis. "This is one of the top two reasons why a woman shouldn't be president."

"Why because she couldn't manage to keep her man happy?" Kelly asked with a raised brow.

"Sexist I know. But the other reason is that a man's ego can't take it. Therefore most Americans would prefer a single woman in the presidency, or a former first lady." Dickie explained.

"Because the First Gentleman, would have already held the higher position." Mac concluded.

"Exactly."

"Well, It will just have to stay a rumor now wouldn't it?" Mac said, "It's the Inquirer, do you remember what happened the last time when they accused Rod of harassing that girl. It's the same thing."

Jim nodded, "so what is our game plan?" He asked Dickie

"I'll watch the polls for a downward trend." Dickie said, "where is Rod by the way?"

"I uh..." Mac hesitated, "He quit."

"What?" Jim asked shocked. Kelly looked at Mac.

"Madame President," Kelly stated, "This will not end with the Inquirer."

Mac sighed, "I know." She looked at everyone around the table, "Okay, Here's the story. It is true, Rod cheated on me with Ms. Higgins and I asked for both of their resignations. I need for someway for this to go away. I want the American people to focus on the Nation's issues and not mine."

Dickie and Jim stared. Kelly fidgeted a bit uncomfortably, "I think that if you leave no room for speculation, It would make it easier." Kelly stated.

"Right, Oprah style." Dickie said catching her angle, "It will hit you hard at first, but eventually people will see your strength of character and your sympathy ratings will soar."

"I'm not ready to be completely raw putting my wounds out on display for the vultures to pick at." Mac stated

"Ma'am, you promised America that you would be candid. But you don't have to be that candid. Maybe you might downplay the whole thing make the public see it from your point of view." Kelly continued.

"My point of view... might be a little skewed," Mac stated.

"Or maybe you could Pull a Hilary Clinton and totally stand by Rod during the whole scandal," Dickie stated but when he saw Mac make a slightly pained expression he said, "At least until it all blows over or something else overshadows this."

"Okay, how about I don't acknowledge this until it works its way into my press conferences," Mac said. "I'll try to... work things out at home."

"Do you think Rod would be willing to..." Jim started.

"You know what?" Mac stated tossing the tabloid on the table frustrated, "I am done with this issue. It is not a national concern what goes on in my home. Next talking point please."

"Um... There is the Bill to give federal funds to further fuel research." Andrea, Mac's lead research assistant said.

"Good, I'm meeting with the CEO for the Go Green organization today," Mac said. "I want to place a large chunk of the budget for ethanol and other alternative fuel research."

"There is a good chance that it will pass because it is in accordance with the clean air act." Jim added.

The meeting went on much like this. They all avoided what they knew was coming. Their boss was fighting an up hill battle. But they were determined to stand by her every step of the way.

Two days later, the news had spread over the airwaves and to what Mac liked to call legitimate press. She had gotten phone calls from some world leaders and contributors that pulled the support for her election. Her poll marks had fallen considerably to forty percent after the news broke.

Dickie was frantic, as he watched the numbers plummet but he kept his cool. Because he was convinced that once Mac spoke out about what was going on with her, the sympathy ratings will shoot through the roof. It would hopefully show her human side; she's too perfect.

He looked out of his office and caught a glimpse of Kelly rushing down the hall towards the pressroom next to the president whom had an unreadable expression on her face. "Madame President, Have you prepared a statement on the residence situation." Dickie asked catching up to them.

Mac's back stiffened and she turned to look at her PR person. She gave him a look that would have made any other man cower. "Absolutely not."

"Ma'am, are you planning on wearing that face through all of the questions, because if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were mad at me, but I know it's just the question." Dickie stated walking on with her. "You know they will ask, and you need to deliver your half truth with as much candor as you can."

"Dickie, I'm fine." Mac stated and headed into the pressroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The president of the United States." The announcer said and Mac's stomach dropped all the way down to her knees.

She walked to the podium and did the briefing on what she wanted to accomplish with the Ethanol Bill that she had initiated and updated the nation on the embargo with Sierra Leone. All was well, but then there were the questions.

"The president will now field the Press' questions." Kelly stated

Infinite shouts of "Madam president over here," Could be heard

Mac looked around and spotted someone she had never called on before and said, "Stephanie I'll go with yours first today."

"Madame President, How long do you project that the alternative fuel bill will be under review by congress?" Stephanie asked.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the journalist. "It's hard to say. Though this is something that we all want, we might argue about the amount of money should go to the research, this could take years." Mac answered with a slight chuckle at the end. The crowd gave small chuckles as well and again the swell of voices begging to be heard rose. "Martin, what you got?"

"In the Sierra Leone Issue, The embargo limits the amount of Diamonds they export to us annually, how do you think their economy and ours will be affected?"

Again relief and Mac leaned forward at the podium. "The impact to our economy would be slight. Because of the Diamond industry, we import more diamonds than any other country. Our jewelers may be affected by the price that would definitely go up. Sierra Leone would actually benefit from being able to sell easier to other parts of the world."

Mac looked at her watch and was glad she hadn't been asked about her marriage. "The president will now field two more questions." Kelly said with a smile directed at her boss. The din in the room boosted to that of a construction site. It was loud and Mac knew that the next question was going to break her.

"Jack." Mac said.

"Madame president, what have you say about the allegations that your husband has actually cheated on you this time."

There it was out on the table. Mac tried to swallow back tears, "That matter is extremely personal and am not at all ready to discus that at this time."

"Last question, Ted." Kelly interceded

"How are you feeling ma'am" Ted asked Mac. The room got quiet as everyone looked at Mac expectantly.

Mac only stared at Ted for a few moments, "No comment." She stated and walked off the stage. She wasn't ready to be candid.


	10. Eavening The Score

**We get to know Mac a little bit better on this chapter. What she likes to do when she has time to do it and such. It has been months since she caught Rod. I skipped over the holidays and went straight to the day after the state of the union address. It is also a bit lighter than the previous chapters, but then we're back to rolling down hill again. This is my longest chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the lyrics to Mosh by Marshal Mathers 2004._**

**Evening The Score**

"Hey Becca, Horace," Vince said as the twins walked to their mother's office.

"Hey Dude." Horace said shaking hands with Vince in greeting.

"Your mom is in with your dad and the mediator right now, so we are free to discuss that thing."

"What's there to discuss?" Becca asked.

"What kind of music does your mother like?" Vince asked.

"Old stuff," Horace said.

"Yeah Ancient." Becca added.

"She likes old stuff like, Black Eyed Peas, and Eminem." Horace said, "her all time favorite is Jimi Hendrix"

"Oooh, and Kanye West, and Aerosmith, Led Zeplin and The Roots." Becca added.

"Kelly Clarkson?" Horace wondered, "Alicia Keys, Gwen Stefani."

"Definitely Alicia, and Janet Jackson, Green Day, Maroon 5." Rebecca continued.

"So basically every kind of music," Vince said with a smirk.

"Mom's really into music. You should come to the music room with us and check out her collection." Horace said.

"Now that I think of it, she's been deprived," Becca said thoughtfully just as the doors to The Oval opened.

"Deprived of what?" Mac said coming up behind the twins.

"Mom!" Surprise colored their response hoping not to have gotten caught talking about her preferences. Their faces hardened when their father walked out of the Oval with the Mediator.

"Hey kids," Rod said to his children uncomfortably. He hadn't seen the twins in weeks. Mac had filed for separation soon after the world knew about his indiscretion. They had started mediation and therapy once a week to see if they could work it out. It was looking promising. But he highly doubted that Mac would ever be able to forgive him.

After having missed Thanksgiving and recently Christmas and New Years with his family. Rod had recently decided to reside most days in New York. "Horace, Becca... Would you like to go to New York with your father this weekend?" Mac asked.

"What? No way!" Becca said, "It's your birthday."

"Yeah mom, you're finally going to be off for an entire weekend and we want to be here." Horace added.

"Amy's going with him." Mac said, "I'm just probably going to veg-out since I never ever get to do that."

"All the more reason not to leave you alone mom." Becca said looking at her mother.

Mac looked at Rod and shrugged an apology and walked back into the Oval. Mac never talked directly to him anymore, only through the Mediator. With a sigh, Rod looked at his children. He knew the vicious things that were going around in school. Horace had been in a few fights over it, and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Becca said and walked out of the outer office, "Come on Vince lets check that stuff out."

"Later Dad," Horace said following them.

Mac leaned back in her chair and took a minute to recall the last session. It was all about Rod. She had let him talk, and actually listened to what he had to say. She came to the realization that she had known when the affair had started. It had been when She had doubted him when he was accused of manhandling that intern.

"You are always undermining me," Rod had started.

"Rod... no finger pointing please," The mediator stated.

"Well I felt like I was nothing. Less than a stranger in the street," He said, "It was worse, when you actually thought that I could have done what they had been accusing me of doing."

"Did that justify the affair for you?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

_Yes_ that's what he said. "That was weak Rod." She mumbled coming back to the present.

Mac stood up and stretched. Amy was due any minute; she was to have a birthday snack with her before she left for New York. Her workday had been light due to the occasion. It was January 21st and her 47th birthday. The night before she had given her Second State of the Union Address, and the way her life was going it was probably going to be her last.

"Mom," Amy said coming into the Oval.

"Hi baby," Mac said opening her arms wide for Amy. Amy stepped into her mother's embrace and reveled in her mother's attention.

"Happy birthday Mom," the little girl said and headed for the cart that had been pushed in by a steward. She uncovered the platter and unveiled two slices of the tallest chocolate cake that Mac had ever seen.

"God I love being President," Mac said taking a slice for herself, "Thank you honey."

Amy giggled as she watched her mother delight in the chocolate cake as if she had never eaten one in her life. "I'm glad you like it." Amy said.

"Join me." Mac said signaling to the little girl. So Amy did. They enjoyed that afternoon together. They talked about school and Tennis.

"Hey Mom." Amy said

"Mmm?" Mac asked

"Why don't you play music anymore?" The little girl asked.

Mac blinked. She hadn't thought about that. "I guess I'm just too busy," Mac answered.

"You should play your Piano more mom." Amy said taking another bite of her cake. "You always look so happy that way."

"I agree." Mac said, and leaned back on the couch.

Later that night, Mac was finishing up paperwork. She was tying up loose ends before she left the Oval for the weekend. Vince poked his head into the office, "Ma'am,"

Mac groaned "Oh god, what is it now?" She was dreading an emergency or something else.

"I was wondering if I could take off?" Vince said, Mac looked up surprised he never left before her. "I know... but I kind of have a thing."

"Sure," Mac said with a smile, "have fun Vince."

"Thank you ma'am," he retorted, "and happy birthday."

"Thank you." Mac turned back to the papers on her desk. She sighed and leaned back in her leather chair taking off her reading glasses. She knew that she really didn't have to be in the office anymore, but she didn't want to go to the residence and not see her family complete. She was really considering completely dropping her guard and going back to Rod. He didn't have total forgiveness, but she could promise to try.

Just then the phone rang, "Hello," Mac said seeing that it was from the residence.

"Um... Mom, are you coming up soon?" Horace said at the other end of the line. He sounded nervous.

"What's wrong Horace?" Mac said mobilizing herself.

"It's Grandma," Horace said, "She's... oh god."

Mac's heart leapt, "I'll be right there." Mac hung up and ran out of the oval. _God please don't let anything happen to my mom. Please tell me this is a cruel cruel joke_. Mac thought as she practically ran to the residence. As soon as she stepped on the landing she could tell something was off. There were no guards at the door. Mac pushed the doors open "Mom?" She called out.

Suddenly there were people all over, "Surprise!" They all chorused. Relief, anger and then a bit of amusement ran through her, as she saw Kate gracious as ever serving Vince a drink.

"Happy birthday mom," Becca said coming over to hug her.

Mac returned the hug tightly, "That was mean, but worth it... I would probably still be down at the office right now," She whispered.

Becca smiled and walked away. She looked around the room. It was then that she realized that she actually knew everyone in the room. "Mike!" Mac said seeing her friend again. "Nice of you to come."

"Are you kidding? Turn down a White House party?" Mike said giving her a hug. "You remember Pamela." He said signaling his wife.

"Of course." Mac said hugging her as well.

"Happy birthday Madame President." Pam said.

"Oh god, don't remind me." Mac said and turned to see some more friends from college and high school and excused herself to go mingle.

A little Kanye West and Maroon 5 began to play in the background as she went through her friends. "Surely, you didn't think I would miss this?" Mac heard a particularly British voice behind her. The Prince had been... well just that since Mac had separated from Rod.

He had maintained contact with the president through it all with a weekly call to catch up with her. He was the one that had convinced Mac to try to reconcile. She smiled and turned to face William. "I thought you were in London." Mac said having talked to him that afternoon.

"I was on my way when I called you." William said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you," Mac said then walked off to the other side of the room where people had not been greeted.

After a few hours, the twins excused themselves saying that this was now an adult party. She had a lot of fun, she let go of her inhibitions, all these people knew her as something other than the president, and those who didn't know her as anything else appreciated her humor and personality. The prince became more and more enraptured with her as the evening wore on and didn't really know what to think.

Mac sat on her couch having drunk her sixth mixed drink. She was feeling more than a bit tipsy, though you would only notice it if you knew how much she had drunk. Mac sat and listened to the din of conversation. A steward came by and handed her a seventh drink. This time it was a Long Island Iced Tea. She took it and sat sipping it quietly allowing the drink to warm her body.

As she sat there she felt a body plop down next to her. Mac turned her head and smiled slightly. "I think maybe I've drunk too much." William said eyeing her drink.

Mac downed the rest of the Ice Tea and put the glass down on the table, "I'll feel this all tomorrow." Mac said bopping her head to the sound of Eminem.

_Come along, follow me as I lead through the darkness_

_As I provide just enough spark that we need_

"This is rather odd," William said, "Eminem's 'Mosh' was the last song I expected to hear in the White House."

_To proceed, carry on give me hope,_

_Give me strength come with me and I won't steer you wrong_

Mac laughed, "That was the year I decided to go into politics," she slapped the prince's lap and stood up, "Come on, lets take a walk work some of that alcohol out of our systems."

_To the light at the end of the tunnel we gon' fight_

_We gon' charge we gon' stomp we gon' march through the swamp_

William nodded and tried to stand up. He reached for her hand, and she took it helping him out of the couch. He didn't let go as she kept walking towards the steps to the lower level.

"We gon' mosh through the marsh take us right through the doors, come on." Mac rapped along with Eminem as they walked out of the residence. William smiled at that , it was so out of place, but he liked it.

Jim and Dickie watched this and looked at each other. "Should we follow them?" Jim asked.

"No," Dickie said, "They are accompanied by the Secret Service and the Royal Guard, what's the worst that could happen?" Jim nodded in agreement and turned back to the guests so that they wouldn't notice the missing birthday girl. Everyone was leaving anyway. They had sung happy birthday and eaten cake. So maybe they could excuse her easily.

Once in the lower level, Mac led her guest and their guards on a walk around the White House grounds. "How are you doing? I mean with Rod."

"I don't know," Mac stated as she pulled him into the house again, because they had come out of the House without coats. They went inside via the west wing. "It changes, sometimes I want him back so badly, and then the next moment he makes me sick."

William frowned looked down at his hands. "How's mediation working for you then?"

"I am noticing things with mediation, that otherwise I would probably be blind to." Mac stated turning a corner and stopping in front of the elevator. She nodded to her Secret Service agents assuring them that she would be fine in the recreation area. The two guards posted themselves at the elevator as she, the prince and the royal guard walked inside the elevator. "Can we not talk about this anymore."

"Of Course," William answered as the elevator came to a stop and they walked out.

Mac rounded another corner and keyed in an entry code. Once she opened the door the lights came up. "This is my favorite place in the whole house," Mac asked walking into the Music room.

"Are all these yours?" William asked.

"Hardly," she said walking to a guitar next to the Grand Piano. Picking it up she said, "This was given to me by Lenny Kravitz, The piano is more my instrument, but this one came with the house. That sax over there belonged to President Clinton."

"Will you be leaving the guitar behind?" William asked as she slung the guitar on her shoulders.

"Maybe after I die." Mac said plugging the instrument into the amp. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds she evoked. She learned how to play everything by ear so she tried to recall a rhythm she could imitate.

William watched as Mac started plucking out a familiar tune. She didn't sing she just played the electric guitar rift to 'Since you've been Gone.' She was so into it he didn't dare make a sound as he watched the most poised woman he had known in years; rock out with a guitar. "That was bloody fantastic." William said after she was done, "Why didn't you sing along?"

"It would have thrown me off." Mac said putting the guitar down then sitting at the piano and began to play The Turkish March. This seemed more fitting of her somehow, a classical song at the piano.

He smiled and walked over to the wet bar and grabbed two bottles of water, then came back to Mac and handed her one as he sat next to her watching her play. Between songs, Mac took a draw from her bottle. Some of the water dribbled from the side of her mouth and down her neck.

William watched the drop make its way all the way down into her shirt, which was unbuttoned to just above her breasts. It was more than his foggy mind could take, and as Mac lowered the bottle of water, he leaned closer to her and licked at the water beginning from the juncture between her breast up to her mouth.

Mac gasped then melted into the ferocious kiss that the prince was giving her. It had been so long since she'd been kissed. _You're single now Mac, what does it matter? If you want it, take it._ She thought to herself as she slowly brought her arms around the prince.

When he pulled away, Mac's breath was shallow. Damn, She thought looking into his clear blue eyes. She was very aroused, and wasn't sure if she really wanted this evening to end just yet.

William pulled away completely embarrassed, "Oh Mac, I'm sorry..." He didn't finish what he wanted to say, because this time Mac had leaned forward and claimed his lips.

His arms reached out for her hips. This was an invitation for her to straddle him and she took it. He couldn't really believe what was happening. This was something that he may have been imagining. He ran his hands along her back, causing her arch it. He placed his lips on her neck as he pulled her blouse out of the pants she had been wearing.

"There are cameras in here." Mac whispered and pulled away from the prince. She stood tall in front of him.

"I should go, I'm imposing." William said attempting to save face.

Mac looked at him and gave him a seductive smile. "I was just thinking of heading back to a guest room... We'd probably be more comfortable there."

Relief came over the prince's countenance as he watched the president button her shirt and run her hands through her hair. He walked behind her and watched her tall lean form and hoped that she didn't come to her senses before they got to the room.

Mac walked the darkened halls towards the staircase beneath the residence. As they climbed the steps, William reached out placing his hand on the small of her back. Mac turned to face him and saw that he was trying to make sure that she didn't loose that feeling.

She smiled and leaned closer to him, kissing him soundly. He pushed her against the wall and pinned here there with his body. Mac groaned craving the contact, "we have company." Mac whispered.

William startled remembering the Royal Guard and dismissed them as he released Mac from his hold. Mac hurried up the stairs hoping to find that the party was over. William followed hoping that no one would notice how aroused he was if the residence wasn't empty.

Mac looked around the corner spotting Jim and Dickie in conversation with Nora and Kate near the kitchen. She turned to face the Prince and told him to take the alternate hallway to her bedroom instead. "My room is the one with the French doors at the very end of the hall, you can't miss it."

"All right," William said heading in the opposite direction as Mac.

Mac walked towards the kitchen stopping in the hallway for to remove any tell tale signs of debauchery. "Hey guys," she said taking her finger and swiping it on the cake.

"Madame President, I hope you had a good night." Jim said.

"Are you kidding? I have been dying to see those guys again." Mac said with a genuine smile. "I mean you invited all of my friends, I had no idea you knew the Prince was my friend."

"That was Vince's doing Ma'am," Dickie said.

"The prince and I had a very interesting conversation before he left, I want to thank you for inviting him, it cheered me up a lot." Mac said smiling at them all, " This was, though not the best one, a really good birthday."

Kate looked at her daughter; she had color on her face, not quite as pallid as she had been for the past weeks. "Glad you enjoyed yourself sweet heart," Kate said.

"I am exhausted folks, so I'm going to bed," Mac said heading out of the Kitchen, "Thanks for starting my weekend off with a bang. Good night."

"Goodnight." They all said in unison as the president disappeared down the hall.

"What took you so long?" William asked after she had woken him from light slumber on her sofa with an earth-moving kiss.

"Just so they know I am present and accounted for," Mac mumbled unbuttoning his shirt and nipping hungrily at his chest.

"Mercy Mac," William said raising her head so that he could kiss her lips. With that kiss he drew her up and started to remove the shirt that had been keeping him from her flesh all evening. Mac helped him with the bra, and sighed when their naked torsos finally made contact.

Mac separated herself from him and removed her trousers, as he removed his. He came to her having stripped completely naked and stood in front of her. Mac looked at him and her breath quickened. He was beautiful. Her nether regions ached for contact but suddenly she felt shy.

"You're beautiful." William said coming to her and nibbling at her neck. He'd wanted this for a while now, and it was coming true. Mac just let it happen, she wanted it, but she was allowing guilt to fill her. That was until William pulled away and looked at her. She saw his intentions, and the fact that he seemed sincere when he said, "let me love you."

Mac reached her hand out to him to caress his face. "Love me," She whispered and he lifted her on to her bed. He made love to her. Weather they wanted to call it something else or not, William fell deeply in love with Mac that night. Mac forgot her guilt; she didn't even feel that this merited justification. It just was. _Happy birthday to me_, she thought as a soft moan of release escaped her lips.


	11. Morning After

**I know you guys are going to get so pissed at this chapter... sorry but the freaking muse likes to mess with my head. No matter how hard I try to make one thing happen, it drives me to do so mething else. The story has changed so much since my original outline I almost don't recognize it. so forgive me in advance.**

**I'll have more chapters up as soon as I can check them for consistency. Later,**

**S.K.**

**Morning After**

Mac stirred the next morning, as the incessant ringing of her alarm clock woke her. She reached out and slapped the snooze button and felt the warm body next to her. Her eyes widened, as she realized what had happened. What she had done? Guilt began to overtake her again. Slowly she turned to face William and shook him awake.

"William," Mac whispered running her hand through his hair. "Your Majesty?"

William opened his eyes and smiled at Mac, "That's rather formal Mackenzie."

"I know," Mac said sliding out of bed pulling the sheet with her. "I apologize but this can't be happening. I should have never done this with you. I'm still married."

William watched her as she reached for her robe. Of course he understood. It was the sort of thing he would have told someone he had just gotten his jollies off of. Someone this well known was bound to find this situation a little bit too sticky. "I understand Madam President." William stated leaving the bed.

Mac sort of froze mid motion. She turned to look at him, and hesitated at the sight of his naked form getting covered by a pair of jeans. "No, wait." Mac said coming to him, "William, I'm sorry. This, last night, made me realize that there could be many reasons why Rod had done what he did."

"Maybe, you should try again." William stated pulling his shirt on.

"Yes," Mac stated walking into the closet and pulling out a set of sweats.

"Believe me, I understand your position. I just wish that I hadn't..." He started then he stopped himself, " I just wish we hadn't."

Mac dressed quickly, "I don't, I enjoyed it," Mac said standing in front of him fully dressed, "I'll walk you out."

William followed her towards the door but before she opened it, he stopped her and turned her around to face him. He wanted her to think of him every time she and her husband made love. So he leaned in and gave her a kiss that started out soft and grew in intensity, so much so that Mac was ready to go again with him.

Mac shivered in the Prince's arms and she pressed her body close to his. Once the kiss broke, William looked her in the eye. "If you love him, go for him. Don't hang his infidelity over his head. Whatever we had last night makes you and he even. Start anew, and consider him for the man that he is... and not what he has done to you."

Mac thought about what he had just said as she walked him out to his waiting Royal guard. _That makes us even_, she thought as she climbed up the stairs. She was going to shower and get back to bed. But when she passed by the living room she heard, "This is the first birthday in twenty two years that I don't spend with you."

Mac stopped short and turned her head towards the sound of Rod's voice. "What are you doing here? Where's Amy?"

"She's in bed, we got here a few minutes ago, she insisted on a red eye back home." Rod answered.

"Ah," Mac said walking towards him.

"Mac," Rod started, " I want you back. I can't sleep, I can't think. I feel as if I'm definitely going to loose you. You don't seem receptive to me, but I have apologized a million times over, and I will apologize a million times more."

Mac listened to Rods dissertation, and though she had decided to take him back, she wanted the groveling. She craved it. She wanted to see his pain, a pain that until that moment she thought she bore alone.

Once she grew tired of the talking, she moved closer and gave him a kiss. Rod deepened the kiss when he realized that she had given in to him. "I love you Rod."

"I love you too," Rod grew tired and yawned, "I've got to get some sleep."

Mac smiled, "I was heading back to bed myself."

"Want some company?"

"To sleep?" Mac asked not really wanting her husband to lay next to her in her bed, and catch her smell that was mixed with some other man's.

"Yes, I'm Tired." Rod said leading her towards the presidential bedroom.

"I'm not that ready, maybe we can try that tonight." Mac said, "See you later." She walked into her bedroom and stared at her bed. The night before had made them even, so why did she feel guilty? She took a deep breath and flinched.

She began to strip her bed then stopped. "Why am I feeling guilty?" Mac said lying in her sexually scented bed. "He cheated, not me. Now we're even." She took in the scent of her and William one more time, then headed to the shower.

Rod got out of his suit. He was glad that Mac had decided to give him another chance. But he was frustrated that it would never be the same with her again. Just when he had settled into bed, there was a soft knock at the door.

Rod slid off the bed and padded to the door. No one knew he was home but security and Mac. He hoped it was the one person he wanted to see at the door. He opened the door a crack, and was rewarded by a vision in a terrycloth robe. There she stood soaked from the shower, "Can I come in?" Mac whispered.

He opened the door wider so that she could get inside. "What's up?"

"I was with someone last night." Mac said softly, "He... helped me, look at what you did a bit differently."

Rod felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. She didn't want him in her bed, because she had just had someone else in it. When she had kissed him earlier, the saltiness in her skin was there because someone else had tasted her, sweat on her. Her lips were fuller than usual because she'd been kissing someone else. But Rod could not possibly blame her for that. They weren't really together.

"I want to be with you, but I had to wash him off of me." Mac said honestly standing by the window and looking out. "We're even now, let's just wipe the slate clean."

Rod walked up to his wife and turned her to face him. "Thank you for your honesty."

Mac wanted to say, something about his dishonesty towards her, but if she was going to wipe the slate clean she couldn't. So she leaned forward and kissed him, allowing her robe to open as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rod groaned into the kiss when he felt her bare abdomen with his hands. One of them traveled up her torso to a perfect breast, as the other wrapped around the back to her bare buttock. He was instantly aroused as he walked her back to the bed removing the robe on the way. He couldn't help but think that someone else had touched her like this less than twenty-four hours before. He tried to push it out of his mind as he lay her down and removed his nightclothes.

Mac looked at the conflict in his eyes. He looked the same way she seemed to feel about the fact that he could have been with anyone other than her. She almost said something, but kept her mouth shut. It was control he wanted and she was going to give it to him. But then she thought about it. "Rod," Mac said stopping him.

He looked up at her, "what is it?"

"We need to get tested." Mac answered, "For both of our state of mind."

"Come on Mac," Rod whined a little.

"Rod, How do we know if the ones that we slept with were as healthy as you and me?" Mac said, " I don't know where my partner has been, and I definitely don't know where Michelle, or anyone else you might have been with had been."

"It was only her." Rod defended himself.

"How was I supposed to know that Rod?" Mac said getting a bit indignant, then thinking the better of it. "That isn't even the point anyway."

Rod nodded, realizing she was right. " How about we... protect ourselves from each other until we are certain that we are clean?" Rod asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"Condoms?" Mac said and laughed softly, "Oh god..."

"What?" Rod asked pushing an errant wet lock out of Mac's eyes.

"We haven't used one of those in years." Mac said a little bitter, "Not since the Vasectomy anyway."

"I did," Rod said reassuring Mac that he had been protecting himself anyway, "I did."

Mac looked at him, "I didn't."

"What?" Rod asked. "How could you?"

"Rod, I never thought this would happen for us again, and last night wasn't exactly planned." Mac stated squaring off with him. "Besides I was not, entirely sober at the time."

"Funny, you don't look hung over," Rod said still a little angry, but completely understanding what she meant.

"Have I ever?" Mac responded then shook her head to change the subject. "So, do you still have any of those things?"

Rod looked at his wife, and smiled slightly. She reached her hand out and touched his face bringing his lips closer to hers she kissed him. Much of the morning was spent like this. A lot of discussion, and a little sex. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

At around nine thirty that morning, Mac came out of her husband's room, glowing and more exhausted than she had been earlier in the morning. She headed to her bedroom to dress.

Rod soon followed her out and headed to the breakfast table at the residence. His children sat there, with their grandmother. He smiled a greeting to them and sat at the head of the table, as he was accustomed.

"What are you doing here?" Becca stated gruffly, "Mom will freak."

"Your mom invited me to breakfast." Rod stated.

Mac stopped just outside of the dining area and listened to the discussion at the table. She remembered the time when her parents had separated for the same thing. She had been sure she wouldn't be like her mother and forgive a man something like that. But her dad stayed faithful to Kate since. If not for Kate's sake, it was for Mac's.

"You hurt her so bad, and now she's just willing to let that go?" Becca stated, "Well I guess she can forgive you, but don't expect me to any time soon."

Becca walked out of the dining room, passing Mac on the way. Mac didn't try to stop her. The betrayal didn't only happen to her, but to her children and Becca had a right to feel the way she did. Horace followed soon after and paused a moment to look at her then he walked off to his room. Mac stepped to the dining room where Kate Rod and Amy still sat. "Mommy!" Amy shouted

Mac winced, remembering the drinking she had done the night before with a smashing headache. "Hey baby." Mac said hugging her baby girl.

"I told daddy that I couldn't sleep in the room in New York. And he brought me home." Amy said.

"I'm glad to see you baby." Mac said and headed to her seat, "Morning mom."

"Good Morning." Kate answered scooping a spoon full of her bran cereal into her mouth.

"I think we should go talk to the twins," Rod stated.

Both Mac and Kate leaned back in their chair, "Not yet." Mac said

"Why not?" Rod asked.

"They don't even want to see you right now, you betrayed them." Kate said scooping another bit of cereal.

"And I just look a bit weak to Becca right now, She'll come to me when she is ready." Mac added.

"How do you know?" Rod asked Mac.

"I've been there before. I want you to know what a miracle it is that you are even here." Mac said taking the last bite of her muffin. "I'm going to the gym, Join me?"

Rod watched Mac walk towards the door. "Are you kidding me? James will kill me."

"Drat, foiled again." Mac said with a smile, "Amy? Tennis?" She asked. Her youngest leapt out of her chair and headed out of the residence with her mother. Rod and Kate looked after her then at each other glad to see the woman's sense of humor return to her.

"She's back." Rod said turning back to his mother in law.

"And how," Kate responded then looked at him seriously, "You cheat on her again, and I will hunt you down and maim you."

Rod stared at his mother in law. The graveness in her voice told him she was not kidding. He nodded at her, and watched as the older woman walked out of the room.


	12. Just Another Scandal

**A/N: Okay… I want to apologize to you guys for toying with your emotions**.** Like I said… this is turning out way different from what I originally planned. And some of you again will be pissed with this chapter…. And some of you will love me for the drama. Check the title out… scandal? She is so loosing the election at this rate.**

**Just Another Scandal**

Mac awakened weeks later, utterly satisfied and beginning to fall in love with her husband all over again.

Rod kissed her shoulder good morning as she stirred. She turned and kissed him softly, "Hi."

"Morning," He answered and handed her a file that had been dropped off early in the morning.

"What's this?" Mac asked sitting up in bed.

"It got here early they didn't want to wake you for it." Rod said placing another kiss on her shoulder.

Mac took a look at the report in her hand and smiled. Something seemed to be going her way after all. "Go green is in for three, It brings me up to one hundred."

"Mac that's great." Rod knew that his indiscretion had cost Mac an awful lot for the race for reelection.

"Today I meet with the council of women's health, and take their physical." Mac said sliding out of bed. "What's the date anyway?"

"February eighteenth." Rod said watching her go into the bathroom. Suddenly there was a crash as if she had dropped something. "Everything okay in there hon?"

"Oh yeah," Mac said beginning to panic, "I just dropped my water pic."

"Okay hon, I'm going to the breakfast table."

"O-okay." Mac said beginning to pace the bathroom. "Shit shit shit... Okay Mac Relax, so what if you're about two weeks late. It could be menopause. Yeah that's it."

Mac stepped into the shower trying to convince herself that what was happening to her was all due to age. She wasn't sick, her breasts weren't achy, and in fact she felt great. Yet she knew that pregnancy was a definite possibility.

"Women's Health council chairwoman is here Madame President." Vince said as Mac walked into her office. "She is waiting in the next room.

Mac froze, "Is the doctor here yet?"

"No ma'am," Vince followed her into the office as she sat at her desk.

"Send her in please." Mac said trying to set her nerves straight before Helena Carter came into her office. Laura came in with her customary cup of coffee and she smiled a thank you. She reached for the coffee and as she brought it to her, her stomach completely rejected the idea. "Oh boy."

"Right this way Mrs. Carter." Vince said as Mac set the cup back down on her desk and stood up.

"Mrs. Carter, a pleasure." Mac stated and reached out with her right hand.

"It's an Honor Madame President, but please call me Helena." the older woman said taking the proffered hand.

"I want to thank you for your support of me on this election." Mac said walking around her desk and walking side by side with Helena to the couches.

"Are you kidding?" Helena said taking a seat across from Mac, "You are our first female president, and a poster child for women's health. I'm only sorry we didn't get in on this first."

"It is truly appreciated."

"The Physical exam that you will have, is routine things that all women your age should have."

"Right, a mammogram and a colonoscopy."

"They will also be taking your hormone levels, you know... Menopause could be near." Helena said shyly.

"I wish," Mac mumbled under her breath.

"What was that ma'am?" Helena said leaning forward.

"Oh, I'm just thinking out loud." She said shaking her head.

Helena cocked her head; "We will post the results on our website."

"What? Why?"

"To show that if our president does this, they should to." Helena said capturing the panicked look on Mac's eyes. "You have the choice of which results we cannot post. If you have a preexisting condition that you do not want to be dragged out could be stricken from record, but total disclosure tends to draw in the voters, and we get our money's worth."

Mac nodded not liking the fact that she was about to sell her health for her job. "Anything that I do not want disclosed would stay out of your report correct?"

"Absolutely," Helena said, "We are prepared to back you periodically through out the entire race up to fifty Million dollars."

That took her to 150 million she had half of her backing already just by agreeing to this. "Okay, The White House physician will be here in moments. I will certainly love to contribute to your cause any way I can."

"Thank you Madame President. You have no idea how much this means." Helena said, as they both stood.

Mac walked the woman to the door, "Give Vince your contact information as to where the Physician can send the report."

"We just need to draw your blood, and we'll be done." Dr. Weiss said

"Doctor, I have a problem." Mac stated softly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I think, that one of two things are happening and I need you to check on that for me."

"What are those?" The doctor asked intrigued.

"I'm hoping for menopause, but..."

"Say no more... I'll add a Beta HCG to your lab work and we'll find out for sure." He said reaching for her arm. He tied a rubber tourniquet to her right arm and rubbed the inside of her elbow with alcohol. Right before he put the needle to her arm, "How late are you."

"I don't know, maybe two weeks." Mac said looking away from the four tubes of blood that the doctor took.

"Are you normally irregular?"

Mac was thoughtful; "no I'm not usually irregular, just sometimes when I'm stressed. But it's never as drastic as two weeks."

"Have you had any other symptoms of pregnancy? Dizziness, absentmindedness, excessive or lack of energy?"

"No... No other symptoms." and thought about it some more.

The doctor gathered his tubes of blood and placed them in a special container. He swabbed the President's arm with alcohol and stood. "We should find out one way or another in a few hours."

"That quick?" Mac said putting on her jacket

"Yup," Dr. Weiss said on his way out.

"Glad you are doing better Mr. Secretary," Mac said leaning back in her chair.

"Madame President I cannot thank you enough for the support you've given my wife through my recovery. It's been a tough couple of months." Secretary Francis said at the other end of the line. "I heard that everyone on the bus came out fine."

"Yes they did, thank god." Mac said as Vince let Dr. Weiss step inside of the oval. "Mr. Secretary, when will we be seeing you again?"

"I have a couple of rounds of therapy, but the doctors say I will be ready to work in about three more weeks."

"Fantastic, I will be looking forward to seeing you again sir," Mac said standing and walking around her desk.

"Thank you Ma'am, Goodnight."

"Good night," Mac said and hung up. "Hi Dr. Weiss."

"Hello Ma'am."

She shook his hand, "Please have a seat." She took a seat across from him on the couches and leaned forward, "So... How am I?"

"Excellent health ma'am. Your colonoscopy is clear, as is your mammogram. Your blood pressure is a bit high, you need to lay off the stress... which I suppose could be hard."

"Am I going through menopause?" Mac asked wanting to get to the real point of this.

"No."

Mac's body slumped back in the couch. "Oh god," she covered her face with her hands.

"Think of it this way ma'am, you'll be the first pregnant president."

Mac looked up at him aghast, she hadn't thought of that. "I want that particular part of my results to remain confidential. Is that clear?"

There was a sort of menace in her voice, "absolutely."

"Thank you doctor," Mac said standing and heading towards the desk. "Laura is the first gentleman still in the house?"

"I believe so ma'am" came the disembodied voice.

"If you could please send for him that would be fantastic." She looked behind her and the doctor was still there, "Yes doctor."

"I will be back next week to check on your condition ma'am. You are at high risk so I will be doing that nearly every week."

"I would really like my regular doctor to do this for me. But okay," Mac answered. "Good night doctor."

"Good night." The nervous man said heading for Vince's office to send his reports.

Mac perched herself up on her desk, and thought out what she was going to say to her husband. "Gee honey, it seems that that one night stand did me in." she groaned at that and started to pace the oval as if she were a caged tiger.

"You wanted to see me?" Rod said as he entered the oval, concerned look in his eyes. Mac looked at him and smiled nervously opting for the safety of her desk and plopping in her large leather chair. "Uh oh, what's wrong babe?"

"You remember my birthday?" Mac said softly, "What I told you I did that night?"

"Did you find something out in that test?" Rod panicked, "I thought everything was clear before."

"I'm not sick Rod," She said folding her arms over her chest.

"What then?" He came to her and kneeled in front in front of her placing his hands on her lap.

"I'm pregnant." Rod's hands flew off of her and before she knew it he was across the room.

"What?" He began to pace the room, "There is still a chance it could be mine couldn't it?"

"Highly unlikely," Mac answered.

"Yes I guess it would be, since I haven't gotten you pregnant in all this time." He dropped down on the couch across the room.

Mac watched him for a few minutes.

"Our medical records are public Mac, They know I'm fixed." Rod stated coming to the very same conclusion she had earlier in the afternoon. "Of all the stupid..."

"I KNOW." She shouted stopping his tirade. She never screamed never even when she was in pain. Rod made her scream and she so didn't appreciate it.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I'm just hurt." He had never asked before, but he needed to know. "Who's the father?"

"Rod..." Mac shook her head and turned her chair to face the window. She watched as the sun began to set and color the gray sky a bit orange. It was nearly six p.m. The days were starting to get longer, and Mac couldn't be happier for it.

"No… Mac seriously, you can't expect me to feel comfortable raising this kid, and not know who you slept with." Rod said hotly.

"I thought we put this behind us." Mac turned to face him.

"We won't be able to now, there is always going to be a reminder of it staring us right in the face. No matter how cute that face is."

"What makes you think, I'm keeping this baby?" Mac asked softly.

Rod walked back to her and kneeled in front of her placed his hand on her abdomen and he stared into her eyes. "Because Babe, I know you better than anyone." He kissed her where his hands had been and stood up. "I've got to get to New York, I think I need some time to think this through. I just don't think that I can handle this right now."

"You're missing dinner?"

"I was supposed to leave two hours ago, but I wanted to be here when you got your results." Rod answered and waved goodbye to her.

Mac waved back as he watched his retreating back. Mac sat there for a few more minutes and stood up. She walked slowly to the residence. She didn't say she was leaving, she just walked home. She wondered if she should tell William about it or not. She hadn't really talked to him since that night. She also couldn't get him out of her mind, and now she was carrying a royal child. "I'm so Royally screwed."

She sat at the dinner table, at the head of the table. No one was around yet dinnertime wasn't for about fifteen more minutes. She pulled out her cell phone, which she never used when inside the house. Scrolling down the list of names on her phone book, she stopped at the moniker K. Barreras and pressed dial.

After the first ring a woman answered the phone surprise ringing strongly in her tone, "Mac?"

"Hey Karina." Mac said softly.

"My god woman, what's going on? How is everything in the house?"

"Fantastic," Mac deadpanned with a chuckle, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"As a friend, or as your Lawyer?" Karina could always read Mac's tone.

"My Lawyer."


	13. Telling Him

**A/N: Short Filler Chappie, because I realized that I hadn't dealt with it in my original outline, and it just didn't sit right with me. It's just a little bit of fluff anyway. I will be posting the next chapter at the same time and back on to the drama.**

**Telling Him**

Two weeks after her bombshell, Mac was still reeling. She hadn't had time to stop and think as she carried on with her daily rat race. Meeting with contributors, and frantic dealings with six of the ports of entry into the United States.

One afternoon, on a particularly light afternoon, Mac went to the music room for some much needed R&R She had had all of her important calls forwarded to her blue tooth headset. She sat at the piano and started to play. She recalled a song that made her think of Rod and she began to play and sing this time.

_You could buy me diamonds_

_You could buy me pearls_

_Take me on a trip around the world_

_Baby you know I'm worth it._

_Dinner lit by candles_

_Run my bubble bath_

_Make love tenderly to last a lifetime_

_Baby you know I'm worth it_

_Wanna please, wanna keep, wanna treat your woman right._

_Now just don't better show that she's worth your time_

You will loose if you choose to refuse to put her first 

_She will, if she can find a man who knows her worth_.

While she played a call came through and her voice activated the cell. She stopped keying the piano an said a very irritated, "Hello!"

"Madame President," came the distinctive British voice from the other end. Mac smiled instinctively and dropped her hands on the keys not knowing what to do, "Don't let me interrupt your playing."

"It's been a long time," Mac said having gotten used to speaking with him weekly, not realizing how much she'd missed it. "I miss you." she began to play again.

"Have you?" William asked straining to hear what she was playing and thinking he recognized the song. "What are you playing?"

Mac stopped abruptly, "Oh...it's A Woman's worth, By Alicia Keys."

"Please don't stop. Sing it to me." William said softly.

Mac started continued where she had left off.

'_Cause a real man, Knows a real woman when he sees her_

_And a real woman, knows a real man, ain't 'fraid to please her_

_A real woman knows a real man always comes first_

_And a real man just can't deny a woman' worth_

William had missed her voice. He had never heard her sing before, but this was so much more. It was as if she were speaking to him. He knew he didn't ever want to miss hearing it again.

Mac finished the song. And went on to play a more classical song and she cleared her throat. She had been thinking while she was singing. She needed to tell him about the baby and didn't know how to. "William, Do you have any children?"

"None that I know of." William answered a bit confused as to this line of questioning.

"I have three children," Mac said, "Three and a half."

"I know..." William started then paused a moment, "A half?"

"That night we shared, was... incredible, and I'll always have a reminder of that with me." Mac stopped playing and closed the piano. "You've given me a part of you and I am grateful."

There was silence on the other end. Mac knew he was still there. She waited with baited breath to hear his reaction. "I'll be in Washington next week for the world cup preparations. I must see you."

"I may be in New Hampshire next week." Mac said walking out of the music room a bit disappointed. "I have a race to run."

"Yes I know. Mac, I am thrilled, do not misunderstand me. It's just that this baby comes with too many strings... for you."

"Me?" Mac stopped short just outside the door.

"This is a Royal Child. Not just that, a Crown Royal. I want someone to give my crown and title to once I pass."

"So?" Mac asked resuming her walk.

"Never mind." William said, not willing to spoil the moment. "I have to go darling, I will call you again tonight." he promised.

"Okay," Mac said raising a brow at the word darling.

"I love you." William said then quickly hung up. He could not believe what he had said. _That can't be possible. What was I thinking?_ He thought berating himself for his little slip of the tongue.

Mac hadn't moved from her spot. She roused out of her trance when her phone rang again. "Hello?" Mac said and began to walk back to the Oval again. "Yes Mr. Speaker, I have a proposition to make."


	14. You've been Served

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Mac just surprises me at every turn. I should start my own polls... You guys tell me if she should win the election or not. Sheesh.**

**

* * *

**

**You've Been Served**

Rod stayed away for a month. His job was demanding, and he loved it. Seeing as how he didn't have to be in Washington for any real reason, he stayed in New York for a month.

Michelle stayed at his penthouse while he wasn't there, and sometimes when he was. He couldn't give her up. She was just so much easier to handle. Mac was too much of everything. She was too smart, too commanding, too beautiful and too good for him.

That month that he took away from his family, he reflected on the fact that Mac was carrying some other man's child. He watched the TV for the reports of her pregnancy. Nothing had come up. It was as if what she had told him didn't even exist._ Maybe she had given up the baby. _He watched her press conferences and knew that she hadn't. She looked great, and she moved more carefully than usual. Her hair had slowly gone back to her natural red as it always did when she was pregnant. Her face, though it glowed, was harder than he remembered. Had he done that to her?

He woke up one Saturday morning, and turned on the TV. Michelle lay curled up next to him as he raised the volume. "President Mackenzie Allen has officially filed for divorce from Commissioner of Baseball/ husband Rod Calloway this week."

"What?" Rod sat bolt upright in bed.

"First Gentleman Calloway allegedly committed adultery back in November. The two have been legally separated for four months. He currently resides in New York due to his position."

"What's wrong baby?" Michelle asked not able to focus so early in the morning.

Rod got out of bed and began to dress going to his Secret Service agents at his door. "Get me Marine one, I want to go home now."

* * *

"Ma'am," Mac looked up at General Kreager, "The six ports controlled by Al Quaeda, are the same six that President Bush allocated to the United Arab Emirates back in 2006."

"Are the weapons contained?" Mac asked, She had been in the sit room for the past Half an Hour.

"The ones that we've found, have been contained, but they have been working this for twenty years, who knows how many they have already let through." The homeland security chairman said.

"Is there a way to track the weapons?" Mac asked staring at the six ports located in Baltimore, Florida, New York, Texas, Washington, and San Francisco.

"We're on that ma'am," Kreager stated. Mac nodded and stood up.

The room came to attention as she walked towards the door. "Keep me posted gentlemen, I have an appointment to keep. Lets maintain our cool shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said and filed out of the room.

She walked towards the medical wing, bottle of water in hand. She was taking a long drink as she felts someone take a hold of her arm. "Is this how I had to find out? Through the news, do I not merit a fucking phone call just so I know that my wife has decided that she was leaving me?"

Mac looked down at Rod's hand that was clutching her arm, then up at him as if he were completely insane. Rod dropped his hand and she turned to face him. "All right..." She walked away towards the oval. Rod followed her; she was so infuriating when she kept her reactions to that cold stare. He wanted to get a rise out of her; he wanted it to matter to her. She walked to her desk and routed through her drawers and fished out an envelope. "You've been served."

"Why? I said I needed to think."

"I thought it over, and you were right. You do know me well. I'm keeping it, and I don't want to have to deal with your attitude towards an innocent baby." Mac turned and headed back to the door, "Besides, you're still seeing Michelle."

Rod stood rooted to his place. _Of course she knows; She's the President of the United States._

* * *

"Unbelievable." Becca said as she watched the continuing reports on television. "They didn't even discus this with us."

"They looked so happy." Horace asserted.

"She asks us to forgive him, and we live with him here for like a moth he gets bored and leaves. We used to always talk about shit like this."

"Oooh," Amy said at her sister's language. Becca only rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat.

"Becca... It's not about you." Horace said standing up.

"What's gonna happen?" Amy asked taking a hold of her big sisters arm.

Becca softened and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I don't know Amy, but everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Kate walked out of her bedroom and noticed the huddle on the couch. She moved closer and realized what she was hearing as she watched streaming video of Michelle Higgins walking out of the building where Rod lived.

"Maybe you guys should go talk to your mom." Kate said, "Maybe she can make it clear for you. Maybe during snack time?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Becca tells Amy, "We'll all go."

* * *

Mac sat back at her desk. She had just heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was healthy and thriving. She was now eleven weeks along and figured it was time to start letting the kids in on her little secret. She really wasn't sure what to say.

She was surprised to see all three of them appear at her door at four. She smiled and gave them each a hug. "Hey kids."

"Hi mom, we heard about the divorce," Horace said sitting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry guys." Mac apologized sincerely, "I know we hadn't talked about this, wish I had come to you from the beginning but I've not been myself lately."

"What made your mind up?" Becca, Mac and Amy sat in one couch, while Horace stayed on the other.

"I'm..." Mac started, "I have something to tell you guys okay, that is totally going to turn your lives upside down as if it already wasn't"

"Oh my god." Becca braced herself, "Please don't tell me he was still cheating on you and he's gotten that girl pregnant."

"Something like that." Mac said softly trying to find the best words. The kids looked at each other, "I'm pregnant."

"You cheated on dad?" Horace asked.

"We were separated already," Mac answered. Becca cursed in her head. This was all happening because her dad couldn't keep it in his pants. Because of his fragile ego.

"Screw him." Becca said getting up and walking out of the oval.

"Becca..." Mac called after her but the girl kept moving. Amy and Horace remained quiet for a moment. Amy reached out and touched Mac's belly.

"Congratulations mom." Horace said and walked off.

"I really have to make sure to get you healthy food now don't I?" Amy said taking a protective stand.

Mac smiled and hugged her baby close, "That would be nice Amy, Honey." Mac waited a bit before saying, "Remember Amy..."

"Yes I know, don't tell anyone about the baby." Amy said, "Can I tell grandma?"

"Yes, you can tell Grandma." Mac conceded and let Amy go. The little girl gave her mother a kiss and walked towards the door. Mac was left alone with her thoughts, "That went better than I thought." She patted her tummy then walked back to her desk.

* * *

"Grandma guess what?" Amy said running into the residence.

Kate put down the book she had been reading and looked at her youngest grandchild. "What is it Amy?"

"Mom's gonna have a baby," Amy was effectively bouncing on her seat. "I hope it's a girl, so that I can dress her up al pretty."

"Your mom is gonna have a what?" Kate asked stunned.

"Mom said she was pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

The little girl nodded and bounced right off the couch again "I'm gonna go think of baby names."

Kate watched her granddaughter run out of the room and shook her head. "Unbelievable," Kate said as she got to her feet and made a slow decent to the oval.

Laura and Vince were in his office discussing something or other, so Kate continued into the oval anyway. Mac sat at her desk looking down at a file. Her reading glasses perched on her nose.

Kate had seen the changes in Mac; they were subtle, but consistent. She had a lot of energy, and had very high spirit. Her hair was red and graying, and now Kate knew the reason why Mac had stopped dying her hair.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Kate stood in front of Mac with her arms folded.

"Only if you mean it." Mac answered dropping the file on the desk and ditching the glasses.

Kate laughed and holds her close, "I thought Rod had had a Vasectomy."

Mac nodded against her mother's chest. "It isn't Rods."

"Oh dear." Kate said, "Who?"

"None of your business," Mac said as her mother let go.

"Was it worth this?" Kate asked. Mac smiled slightly a glint in her eye that told her the answer. "Well I hope it was good."

Mac laughed at her mother's bluntness then her face grew serious. "Thank you for being here for me mom. I need you more than ever."

* * *

**So should she win? Let me know if you review.**


	15. Ready, Set, Go!

**Okay, so heare we are dealing with the election. It's early in the summer and Mac is about 5 months now. All of you Mac/Will haters... I'm sorry in advance it goes down hill from here. All of you Mac/Will lovers, here we go to the heart of the romance. It all starts with a phone call and her attitude.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Ready, Set, Go**

"After your face time here in Jacksonville, we will be going down to Miami, where there is a group called the independent party." Dickie said watching his boss. She looked tired, and she was gaining weight. It was time for a makeover... or at least a haircut, her hair seemed to fluctuate in length from one day to another. She would cut it about every other week just to keep it the way she is used to; this was a long hair week. "They are a group of women whom have been raising funds to help with your campaign, and they want to give them to you personally."

Mac nodded and turned to Kelly, "Max Taylor is on board today ma'am, and would like a candid interview with you about your presidency and some other things."

"No."

"Ma'am they are prepared to pay for the interview, which could help you reach your goal." Dickie insisted. Mac shook her head, "Okay, so forget funds, how about face time. You have to agree that this would at least help you stay on people's minds."

"It could also show how well you've been handling your situation." Kelly said softly.

"We'll see."

"Ma'am May I be forward with you please?" Dickie started.

"Why would you stop now Dickie?" Mac asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Your hair, It's distracting." Mac shot daggers at him with her eyes, "It's red, and starting to gray."

"Dickie..." Kelly stated in shock.

"Seriously, you have never let yourself go like that before." He stated, "and your weight..."

"Dickie!" Kelly continued. The rest of the staff in the Air Force one conference room sat staring agape at the gall of the man.

"Dickie..." Mac stated flatly, "I'm a woman, the presidency does not make me gender neutral."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but looks really do count." He swiveled his chair so he was facing her directly, "The polls..."

"I don't care about the polls," Mac interrupted, "I exercise, and I eat right. I am the healthiest I have been in a long time, and yes Dickie I am gaining weight. Not because I have decided that I'm to busy and let myself go, but because I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Jim asked in shock. "But you're single."

Mac turned to face Jim, "Why do you think I've kept my mouth shut all this time?"

"How far along are you?" Kelly asked softly

"Twenty weeks," Mac said placing her hand on her slowly expanding middle giving everyone a glimpse of a protrusion that they hadn't noticed before.

"Who is your stylist?" Dickie asked shocked that he hadn't realized this before. Mac looked at him "I mean why is your hair red?"

"Women shouldn't color too often during pregnancy." Kelly stated. "It's the fumes or something."

"Oh." Dickie nodded, his head was reeling at the hit the poll numbers were going to take off of this news. He expected about a ten-point drop. At this point all he could think to say ways, "well…at least it's not orange."

Mac smirked sympathetically, "Can we continue please?"

The meeting went back to its original pace. The group convinced her to give the one on one with Max Taylor by the time it was all said and done. They also convinced her to let the nation know about her pregnancy in that forum.

* * *

"In conclusion, I would like to thank all of you for your support in this election for both me and Speaker Templeton. I..." Mac felt dizzy as she stood in the hot Florida sun. She reached for some water but before she could get to it she blacked out and fainted.

There was a flurry of activity on the stage as the secret service agents standing closest to the president had caught her and lifted her into his arms to take her to the waiting limo. The physician that traveled with the president rushed to meet them there armed with water and some smelling salts. He feared that the weather would get to her. All of this traveling was not good for her but he understood that it was part of the job.

The press was all over the incident and it soon it was all over the news. Images of Mac's collapse flooded the airwaves. Mac awakened in the limo, the doctor's face inches to her own, "What happened?"

"You passed out mid sentence." Jim answered concern in his eyes.

She sat up and reached for the water the doctor was handing to her. "Crap," Mac took a deep swig. "It was just so hot out there, I knew that would happen."

"Are you sure you're up for Miami?" Jim asked as Mac took her jacket off.

"I need to tell everyone about the baby before I get there... I can't hide myself anymore."

* * *

"Good afternoon," Doctor Weiss nervously standing in the pressroom of the plane began to address them. "I have examined President Allen and have found no issues of great concern."

Mac sat there to the side incredibly nervous, she had called the kids just before to let them know that she was going to announce the pregnancy. They had taken it well, considering. They only had one more week of school left and she had promised that she wouldn't totally ruin their graduation.

"President Allen has the health of a woman half her age, and was merely suffering from a mild case of heat exhaustion, exacerbated by pregnancy."

The bevy of reporters was a flutter as they formulated questions to ask once the doctor was done. "She is twenty weeks along and according to amniocentesis she is carrying a healthy baby girl."

Mac looked at the doctor with wide eyes. She had not known the sex of the baby. Vince came up behind her at that moment and told her she had a call. She took the phone from him and stood just outside the door. "Hello?"

"A girl?" It was William.

"Yeah." Mac said softly, "how did you know we don't have a live feed in the air..."

"I called to find out if you were all right, and Vince let me listen in on the press conference." William's voice sounded a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Mac started, "Listen I want to talk to you but I have to get back in there. I'll call you back later."

"Okay." William had been calling every day since he found out about the baby. He was starting to insinuate himself in her thoughts and dreams all the time now.

She guessed Vince already knew she was pregnant. He always seemed to be very perceptive about how she was. Now that it was out in the open, she knew that Vince knew who the father was as well. Mac smiled at her special assistant and handed him the phone. "Thanks, the calls make my day."

"I know." Vince answered and headed back to her office. Mac turned back to the press conference where the doctor had started to field questions.

"That's all folks," Mac said and whisked the doctor away. "You did well... but you could have asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby."

"I'm sorry Madame president, I didn't mean to let it slip. They said full disclosure on the topic and I was sort of carried away."

"It's okay..." Mac said, "that's a small thing in the grand scheme of things."

* * *

Mac returned to her office on Air Force one completely worn. After the meeting with the Independent party, she interviewed with Max Taylor. It was very candid and she really didn't feel sorry for doing it. She was tired of cover-ups and was glad to let it out. Dickey said it was good that way the focus could shift elsewhere. The only thing she did not disclose was the paternity of the child. Max had not asked that question.

Mac picked up the phone and dialed William's number. "Mac?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd call." Mac leaned back in her chair. "You sounded a bit distracted earlier. What's up?"

"My father has had a stroke," William said.

"How extensive is it?" Mac was concerned for purely selfish reasons. She didn't want William to be king yet. Not yet she wanted to see him again.

"It seems rather mild, just a bit of weakness on his left side."

"Thank god." Mac whispered. "Do you need me there?"

"I would love it," William hesitated, "Though I don't know how. You've been busy with the race, and you need your rest."

"No, I'll come as soon as I can." She stated, "Our countries relations depend on it."

"Oh I love it when you get presidential on me." He joked.

Mac chuckled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	16. Royal Vigil

**I tell you, I am having an absolute blast writing this story for you guys. I am so loving your reviews to the point that I am addicted. My name is S.K. Rawling and I am a review-aholic. I want to thank you all of you guys for reviewing, and please keep my fixes coming.**

**Royal Vigil**

It was two days before Mac could get to London. The king was in the Palace when she got there, so the motorcade headed directly there. As they rolled up to the entrance of Buckingham Palace, Mac caught a glimpse of William standing there. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the sight of him. She hadn't realized she missed him that much. He hadn't yet seen her this way and she was nervous.

"Madame President, it's always a pleasure." He said formally as Jim and Dickie flanked Mac.

"Likewise Your Majesty," She answered, after saying his formal hellos to Mac's entourage, William turned and led Mac into the palace instantly going into friend mode.

"You look fantastic darling, pregnancy agrees with you." He said as he led her up a grand staircase.

"Thank you." Mac said and linked arms with William as they stepped up.

"Father is awake now, you can visit with him, then I'll give you a tour of the palace if you like."

Mac smiled and nodded as her hand slowly dropped and he took it interlacing their fingers unconsciously. They entered the Kings bedroom like that. Only letting go when Mac reached out to greet the king. "Madame President, It's an honor." The king said.

Mac smiled, "It is all mine your Highness." She sat at a chair by the bedside. William sat next to her and they conversed together for nearly an hour. Charles watched his son's interactions with the lady president.

He liked what he saw. Which was an awful lot of attraction. It was palpable. The president enjoyed his son just as much as William did her. He never shut up about her. It was as if she had become his best mate... but now he saw that it was more. He liked what he saw but it disturbed him. This woman was married as far as he knew. She was also the leader of the free world. Then William said something, and Mac smiled and looked at him, and all of his concerns flew out of the window. _They will work it out._

"William, I would like to speak with President Allen alone, if you don't mind," Charles said. The droopy left side of his face began to drool. William reached out and wiped his father's face clean.

"Very well father," He said to his father then turning to Mac. "I'll be just outside the door, if he gets frisky just give us a yell."

Mac laughed and rolled her eyes. Charles waited until the door was closed then he spoke softly. "That child you are carrying, is royal is it not?" Mac blinked and looked down at herself, she thought that she was disguised well enough. "I can tell by the way you move."

Mac nods in understanding, but doesn't respond to the question. "I'm still married your Majesty."

"Not admitting your child's paternity does not make it less true," Charles answered, "I have listened to William rant about the things that your husband did. I have heard him praise your every decision. He is deeply in love with you, and I am beginning to see some of that in you. So am I wrong?"

"No, your Highness, you are not." Mac stated, "William has made you a grandfather yet again." It was the first time she had admitted paternity to anyone but William.

"I hope it's a girl." Charles said beginning to tire, Mac smiled, "Harry has nothing but boys, and we need a princess."

"Ill see what I can do." she answers softly as he falls asleep. His nurse walked in and smiled at the president as she made her way out of the room quietly.

Once she stepped out of the room, William smiled, "What did he say?"

"That's between the king and I." Mac answered. William took that moment to hug her.

"I'm so glad you came, I've missed you." Mac returned the hug and turned her head so that their lips met softly. She had wanted to do that since she first saw him, and being in a hallway by themselves emboldened her.

"I've missed you too." She stated. William placed his hand on her belly where his daughter resided. The infant took that moment to make her presence known and stretched. Mac began to giggle as William's eyes widened.

"That's her!" He kneeled down in front of Mac and began to talk to the baby, "You've just moved for Daddy!"

Mac rolled her eyes and lifted him up off the ground. "Please not now, I haven't revealed paternity yet."

"I need to be with you while you're here," William pleaded, "Have dinner with me."

"Okay," Mac said as they resumed walking down the grand staircase toward her staff.

"No entourage tonight. Just you, as my friend, please?"

They stopped in front of her staff. "Just me and the Secret Service, I promise."

William smiled his dazzling smile and headed back the other direction. Mac and her staff headed to the Limo in silence.

* * *

"I think he likes you," Dickie said sitting across from Mac.

"No! You think?" Mac answered in mock surprise.

"Is this a date Ma'am?" Kelly said raising a questioning brow.

"Because if it is... Your moving on, could improve your popularity ratings. Especially since he is a handsome celebrity type." Dickie continued.

Mac raised an annoyed brow at Dickie. "In case you hadn't noticed, I moved on about twenty weeks ago."

"With all due respect Ma'am... You haven't moved on until you've signed the papers." Jim added.

"Remind me again what my personal life has anything to do with running the country?" Mac asked.

"It's all about popularity. I know we were all pretty young, but you do remember Clinton right? He had had an affair with an Intern and still moved on to win reelection." Kelly stated.

"So?" Mac wondered.

"Clinton was popular among the young, and democrats. Economists, environmentalists and minorities." Dickie said.

"You remember what minorities used to call him don't you?" Jim asked.

Mack smirked, "First Black President."

"Exactly." Dickie pontificated. "Your approval ratings are high among most of the same groups, but mainly the young and celebrity c razed."

Mac listened to all of this and wondered why it mattered to her what Americans thought about whom she fell in love with. But she was glad that if she decided to follow her bliss and be with William, it wouldn't cost her as much as she thought.

* * *

"I want to kiss you so badly right now, except the bloody press is crawling all over the place." William said to Mac across the table.

Mac considered this and smirked at him. She was listening to her heart this time. She had the permission from the American people now. She was in love, maybe not as deeply as she had been with Rod but it was undeniable. She was scared, but she didn't care. "Should have eaten in Your Majesty."

"Oh stop it! I hate when you call me that," William said.

"Okay Prince Charming, what do you say we just go now? " Mac stated taking a last drink of water.

"That's more like it." William said and stood up. He came around to her side of the table and pulled out her chair. Then took her hand unconsciously interlacing their fingers together.

They may not have noticed what they were doing, but the press did. There were pictures taken of them as they walked out to their waiting car just like that.

When they got to Mac's Hotel, there was a bevy of reporters waiting for them there. He walked inside with her and about six guards. One of the guards with the same height and build of the prince came along with them and as the elevator climbed he revealed himself to have on a replica of the same clothing the Prince was wearing. Mac looked at the Guard then at William and smiled knowingly. When they got to her floor Mac came out of the elevator pulling the prince in with her. She waved goodbye to the guards and dismissed her secret service men to their rooms except for those that were to stand outside her door. Once in her room Mac pulled William close.

"How long can you stay?" She asked.

William wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Her knees began to buckle but he held on to her. "I can stay here all night, no one will know the difference."

They slowly began to undress each other as they made their way to the bedroom in the suite. Once Mac was naked, William was back down on his knees worshiping her new shape. His daughter grew within her. "So beautiful."

Mac watched him as he caressed her small protruding belly. She loved making love to Rod when he was like this. She always felt her most beautiful pregnant, because like William, Rod worshiped her body like this.

William lifted her into his arms and on to the bed. He looked at her for a few more seconds. Mac understood that he needed to. He wanted to remember this as if he may never get a chance to do this again. "I love you too." Mac whispered reassuring him that she was his.

William smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with his careful not to put his weight on her but craving contact with her body.

That night Mac allowed herself to fall in love again. Something she had never done so quickly. It was something that she was sure would kill her the next day, when she had to go away. But for that night, she let it consume her more and more with every kiss and caress that he gave her.


	17. Rumor Has It

**Thank you guys for the reviews... You fed me today, so now I feed you.**

**This chapter doesn't have all the answers. But just in case you were wondering... Camila is dead... she is older than Charles, and charles is pushing ninety. THere were about 8 or 9 people in that elevator, some Royal Guard, and some Secrets Service... sorry for not making that clearer. I am glad I am not making the Mac/Will storyline totally gross. I never do things just to do it. I knew I had to kind of ease you into it.**

**This chapter deals with the scenario... though not too deeply into it... I have to look at my next two chapters closely... and work on Chapter 20 so this may be it for this week. I might be able to sneak 18 by. I'll see. Chapter 20 is difficult, and I like to have at least 3 chapters ready for you guys when I post every week. I'm down to two. Can I tell you guys that Chapter 19 is one of my favorites! I can't wait till you read it. (SOrry I know I am a tease.) But It is really a blast writing for such a responsive audience.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Rumor Has It**

Shortly before her four o'clock that next Wednesday, Mac sat at her big oak desk looking over a bill proposed by the speaker on tax incentives for Businesses. She would have been all for it if it didn't just step all over the smaller businesses.

In her opinion small businesses should enjoy more tax benefits than the large corporations, and the way this was set up, benefits were increased the more revenue the company generated. It was unbalanced in favor of the top companies.

Her television was on though she wasn't paying much attention to it. That was until her name came up. "Looks like President Mackenzie Allen has moved on." The reporter said. Mac stopped what she was doing and looked up at the TV taking off her glasses. "The super hot and newly single President was spotted in London this past weekend with none other than the globe trotting Casanova Prince William."

"Oh brother, " She mumbled leaning back in her chair.

"Such an active life, yet still she manages to get more done in Washington, than most who have tried." One of the female hostesses of a popular talk/news magazine show "The view" said.

"Are you kidding me, Congress has gotten in her way about thirty times since she has started," said another

"All I know, is that she won't get any respect unless she gets reelected." The eldest of the show said.

"She sure is interesting to watch." The youngest of them all said. Mac stopped breathing as she watched the young red head on the screen. "I mean I loved working with her, she was totally efficient."

"Michelle it's not like you made her life much easier. But we are glad to have a total insider on our show." One of the others said. Mac had had enough. She turned the television off; she didn't care what else that little bitch had to say... though none of it seemed to be negative.

Her phone rang causing her to take a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Have you read the tabloids?" She smiled; it was William.

"I have better things to do than follow gossip." Mac said turning back to her bill.

"But this is not gossip, they've got it right." Mac stops what she is doing, "You have trapped me."

She chuckled, "Is that what you feel? Trapped?"

"Yes and happily so."

Mac laughed and looked up to see her snack coming into the room. She waved at the staffer saying, "Are you coming for the fourth?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Amy walked into the room dressed in her tennis gear. She had been in the third game of her first tournament that day and she looked absolutely bummed. "Hey I gotta go, Amy looks as if she has just lost her shot at the grand slam."

"Of course, it's snack time. I'll talk to you later then. I love you." He said.

Mac smiled and turned away so that Amy couldn't see the creeping blush. "Love you too," She said quickly and hung up. She turned back to Amy who sat pouting on the couch and walked to her slowly. "Hey baby."

"Hi." The seven-year-old said with little enthusiasm.

"How was the tournament?" Mac asked sitting next to her.

"I made it to the semi finals," Amy said.

"That's great!" Mac said excitedly, "Why are you so sad?"

"Who's the baby's father?" Amy asked. Mac just sat there staring at her daughter, unsure of what to say. "That was him on the phone wasn't it?"

"Why are you asking this?" Mac asked.

"That girl I was playing today, She said that Daddy couldn't possibly be the baby's dad, because he had had a vass... vass..."

"Vasectomy," Mac supplied.

"Right, What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means your dad had an operation, so that he wouldn't be able to have anymore children. So she is right, your daddy is not this baby's daddy." Mac answered frankly taking a page out of her mother's book. Though she may omit certain things from the public, she promised that she would always be frank with her children.

"Well, was that him on the phone?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he's a real prince of a man, and he loves his baby very much so he checks on me often." Mac answered going over to their snacks. Amy had started getting healthier foods since she found out about her mother's pregnancy, and was starting to like some of them too. Mac saw it as a blessing in disguise. Today was cottage cheese and fruit. She brought one cup full to Amy then sat down with one herself.

Amy remained thoughtful. She was thinking of what her mother had said about the baby's father, and all of the men her mother was ever around. She couldn't think of anyone, except when she went to England, "So does the baby have to live in England when she's born?"

Mac blinked again and looked at her daughter startled at her deductive skills. _That's my girl, _she thought shaking her head. "No, not for a while at least."

"Okay," Amy said then smiled placing her hand on her mother's abdomen. Since she was eating, the baby began to move, so Mac took Amy's hands in hers and placed them in the spot where she felt the most movement. "Don't worry mom, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you baby." Mac said softly reaching out and hugging her baby girl. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Kelly said poking her head inside.

"Is this about William?" Mac asked letting go of Amy.

"Sort of," Kelly said, "There is all sorts of speculation flying around, and since you have postponed the press conference till the fifth of July, they are dying to get info on this love affair thing." Kelly faltered at the end remembering that Amy was still in the room.

"It's okay, I know about Mom's boyfriend." Amy said, the two older women looked at her, "I saw it on the magazine in Becca's room."

"What did it say?" Mac asked.

"That you went to England and trapped a prince."

"But they're just friends..." Kelly said, repeating exactly what Mac had told her before the date that night. "Right?"

Mac said nothing, and Amy stood up, "I was just telling you what was in the article." She placed her and her mother's cups on the cart and began to push it towards the door. "I'm going to go, Horace promised to teach me how to play Kingdom Hearts."

Kelly stared at Mac, "When did that change for you?" She asked quietly.

"That night, probably before that... I don't know." Mac answered. She looked at the time. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kelly said grateful for the change of subject, "I love the view from the balcony during the fireworks."

"I know isn't it great?" She said as Vince came into the room. "What's up Vince."

He produced one of those orange legal sized envelopes. Mac took it and looked at the sender and smiled though there was a tell tale lump in her throat. "Thanks Vince." She said and walked towards her desk.

Kelly stared, trying to figure out the mix of emotions that played in her friend's eyes. "Divorce final?"

Mac smiled then started to cry. Hating the hormones in her body for making her do so in front of someone else. "I'm so happy this is over with." She sobbed.

Kelly came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine."

"I know, really, I don't even know why I'm crying." Mac stated she had absolutely no regrets about Marrying Rod, he gave her twenty-two great years. The last year was a bit hard, but they were great. She didn't regret the divorce either.

"Maybe, you're just relieved?" Kelly said softly

"Yeah I guess." Mac said reaching for tissues and wiping her eyes dry. "He'll be here tomorrow to be with the kids."

"Rod will?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, and so will William."

Kelly nodded then her eyes widened in understanding, "Mac, William isn't... Is he?" Kelly sat as she got a shrug from her. "Rod doesn't know... who the baby's father is does he?"

Mac shook her head, "Michelle was right... I am interesting to watch. My life is worse than a freaking soap opera."

Kelly laughed lightly, "Thank god you are as good as you are, or they would have moved for impeachment by now."

"I don't know how I'm hanging on to second place as it is." Mac said signing the piece of paper in front of her and standing up again to head up to the residence. It had been a slow day, as it was the day before Independence Day and she had plans to spend that evening with her children, and her mother.

"Well Ma'am. Good night," Kelly said as Mac handed Vince the paper to send off to Karina.

"Good night Kelly, See you tomorrow." She smiled at her special assistant. "FedEx that please?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Vince said having had the envelope ready for it.

"Good night Vince, See you tomorrow." Mac said, walking on to the residence with her slow deliberate stroll.

"Good night ma'am."


	18. Family Night

**Okay, I've decided to be a merciful puppeteer today. I have advanced five chapters in one day, so here are the two that I had this past week. I'm posting them back to back so there will bee a big enough post to carry you guys on till Monday when I come back to work. I wasn't supposed to be able to do this today! but what can I say... God loves you guys.. and me for you guys give me lots and lots of confidence. I love you guys.**

**This chapter is really chill. SOMEONE asked me to tone it down. This is toned down. not drama just slilly drivel here... next chapter... that is another story.**

**Family Night**

Mac and the kids were having a movie marathon. They were on their fifth film of the night, and didn't know if they were going to last through the sixth. They were all very long. _"Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix_" Was Mac's favorite out of all of the others. They had watched them all back to back. And it was almost midnight. Mac sat on the Couch, Amy's Head on her lap. Horace was laid out on the Love seat, and Becca was sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeowch." Amy said as the baby gave a particularly strong kick. Mac smiled and rubbed at the spot. "Maybe you could call her Mia Hamm."

"No…" Mac answered.

"Mia is a nice name mom." Becca stated coming closer to her and placing her hand on her mother's abdomen and jumping a bit when the baby responded. "But a different middle name."

"What's her last name anyway?" Horace asked coming closer to her and doing the same as his sisters.

"Allen."

"Won't her father want his last name on it too?" He questioned noticing she didn't like where he was taking the conversation, but he was curious.

"No he wouldn't," Mac answered.

"He doesn't even have a last name." Amy said distractedly as she watched the part of the movie, where Umbridge went running into the Black Forest.

The twins looked at Amy, then back at Mac. Their mother rolled her eyes and praised God for making her cell phone ring. "Hello?" She said moving Amy gently off of her lap.

"Greetings Madame president." She smiled again. Her children had noticed that she smiled a lot more lately. Mac got up stiffly and headed for her den.

"I was just thinking about you," Mac said taking a seat behind her desk

"Can I come see you tonight?" He asked.

"You're here?"

"I was in New York this afternoon." William sounded ecstatic to know that she was considering his question. "I flew down to D.C. right after the UN Goodwill Conferences."

"That's right, that was today." Mac said turning her chair facing away from the door.

"I'll call the gate, tell them that I'm expecting you."

"Thank you," William said with a sigh of relief, "I'll talk to you soon."

When he hung up, Mac reached out to her desk phone and dialed the four digits to the gates. "Security? May I help you ma'am"

"Prince William will be arriving at the gates shortly, call me before you let him in so that I may meet his majesty at the door."

"Yes Ma'am" The security guard said just before Mac hung up.

She got up and walked back to the living room. Horace was carrying Amy into her room she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Where's Becca?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"She got a call and went to her room." Horace said coming back out and kissing his mother's cheek. "I'm beat mom, so I'm going to go to bed too. I had a blast today."

"Me too…" she said to him and squeezed his hand as he passed by her. "Good night baby."

She was left alone to her thoughts, as she watched the last bit of Order of the Phoenix. It had been too long since she has felt this way, that she really didn't know how she survived it the first time. When she first fell in love it is so intense that she hurt when the other person was not there. They could just be in the other room and she was in physical pain. Mac had to deal with an immense body of water separating her from William. It nearly killed her to leave the day after their last encounter. But he was there that night, and that counted for something.

Just as the credits started to roll on the fifth Harry Potter installment, her cell rang again. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, the Royal guard is here." The Gatekeeper said.

"Thank you Mark." Mac said leaping to her feet and heading as quickly as she could to the main entrance.

She came to a halt in front of her Secret service at the door and waited for them to open it. When he stepped in side, William came to her and pulled her close, not really caring that the halls were filled with guards from both sides. He kissed her hungrily, She responded in kind hoping that her knees would be able to hold her weight. "Hi."

"Welcome back." Mac said with a smile, then lacing her fingers with his. They walked together in silence back to the residence.

* * *

"I haven't seen these in years." William said as Mac turned on _The Half Blood Prince_.

"We've been watching them all tonight. I knew most of us wouldn't make it all the way through number five." Mac said sitting next to William on the couch.

He reached down and took her feet in his hands. "You think you'll get through this one?"

Mac groaned as he began to massage her feet. "Not a chance."

William laughed softly just as Becca stepped out of her room and into the living room. "Oh My god!" Mac turned to face her daughter; "You're back!"

"Hello Rebecca," William said reaching his hand out to her then taking it back, "I'm sorry."

"No, It's okay." Rebecca understood that he had been rubbing her mother's feet. Why had he been rubbing her mother's feet? "I just came out to get some water."

William sat back down, and looked at Mac who seemed to be waiting for something. "What are you waiting for?"

She holds up a five fingers and starts ticking them off, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

"He doesn't have a last name!" Becca said from the threshold of the living room and the kitchen. "You told Amy, but you couldn't tell us?"

"Amy figured it out just like you did." Mac answered softly in a Not-tonight tone.

"That is so freaky, Well I guess I must congratulate you your majesty on your baby." Becca said taking it a lot better than Mac would have thought.

"Thank you." William said a little spooked about the whole situation. "Please call me William."

"Sure, Good night Mom, and William." Becca said walking into her room.

"You didn't tell them about us?" William asked once they were alone again.

"I've never done this before, I don't know how to approach it and not have the world know except to keep it to myself and making sure that those who need to know, do know." Mac answered standing up.

"Wait," William walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I understand, It's just this is difficult for me as well."

Mac nodded and turned in his arms to face him. "I'm taking it slow."

William touched his forehead with her and stared. "You fascinate me, and there is nothing I wouldn't go through for you. I hope you know that."

"Will you give birth for me... 'Cause I'm so not looking forward to that."

"Anything but that. I'm an old man for God's sake. Women are much stronger creatures in that capacity." Mac laughed and pulled him back to the couch.

William sat at one end of the couch then pulled her close so that she sat between his legs and they were lying the long way on the couch. Mac smiled as she settled with him there. He placed his hands on her belly as he craned his neck to kiss the top of her head. She looked up and their lips met in a short kiss, then they settled in a comfortable silence to watch the TV. Though not for long, soon they were both fast asleep on the couch.


	19. Independence Day

**Little Drama, and it is bound to disappoint you guys... but I saw it as a natural progression in this story. I'm not big on comfrontation. so I hope this satisfies you. There will be no blood drawn in this chapter. **

**Peace Always,**

**S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Independence Day**

Mac woke up early the next morning and extracted herself from William's arms. She reached for an afghan that she had draped over the couch and covered him with him, pausing a moment to kiss his forehead lightly.

She silently walked to the door and searched for the royal guard. She smiled a good morning to her secret service agent posted in the hall. "Sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am," The agent said smiling back.

"Fantastic, if you don't mind, could you get the royal guard and ask them to come to my kitchen." After another affirmative nod Mac disappeared back into the residence. She picked up the phone and called down to the main kitchen and ordered up enough breakfast to feed her family and the Royal guard. She then started a pot of Coffee and a kettle for some tea. She hadn't felt this domestic in years. "Oh I'm nesting," She said to herself in realization.

"What was that dear?" Kate said walking into the kitchen having smelled the Coffee.

"I'm nesting."

Kate smiled at that then furrowed her brows, "You know, there is a man sleeping on your couch."

Mac nodded, "He stayed with me last night."

Kate wrinkled her nose, "On the couch?"

"Yes," Mac said throwing a dish towel at her, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"So he's her father."

"Yes he is." Mac ran her fingers through her hair, she hadn't been able to cut it in a while and it was now past her shoulder blades. "I need a haircut today."

"No, don't, I like it." William said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes she does have beautifully thick hair doesn't she?" Kate said putting down the Mug she had served herself. "Good morning your Majesty."

"Mrs. Allen, good morning." William said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Kate," her mother said, "Your neck must be stiff from sleeping on the couch all night."

"Mom," Mac said in a warning tone.

"Actually we both fell asleep, on the couch, I'm more concerned for her." William stated.

Kate turned to face her, and would have said something, had Becca not come into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone, William."

"Good morning." Mac and Kate watched Becca for a second; she was in a really good mood.

"Becca, You're in a good mood today." Kate said watching as the younger woman grabbed a glass of orange juice, some cookies, a muffin, and a bag of Doritos.

"I am, because for the first time in a long time, I know no one is really going to notice that I'm walking down the street, because they are so totally concentrated that the woman walking next to me is carrying Royal seed."

"Hate to burst your bubble." Mac said sitting on a high stool. She raised a brow at the amount of food her daughter was planning to ingest. "They will always notice."

"Yeah I know, I just feel like being happy for a change okay?" Standing next to her mother.

"That works for me." Mac said giving Becca a hug. A pungent herbal scent hit Mac's nostrils as she inhaled. She let go with a sigh and she knew why she was in such a good mood. She made a mental note to talk to Becca about it later. "We're sending for breakfast, you don't need all that junk."

"I can't wait, I'll eat then too." _I bet you will,_ Mac thought furrowing her brow.

The Royal guard walked in, as the two other members of the first family joined them in the kitchen. Amy and Becca filled Horace in on the baby details and he wasn't too happy with the prince though he kept his mouth shut.

After the family breakfast, The prince and his men went to the hotel to get ready for the Independence Day celebration later that evening.

* * *

William returned that evening, nervous as ever. He knew that Mac wanted to reveal to at least her staff the paternity of the baby she was carrying. Not that he didn't want to shout it from the rooftops, but the Americans were rather stuffy about things like this. He stepped inside the house and was escorted by the secret service out towards the back lawn. She was there, mingling with Secretary Francis, as he sat in a chair next to her. She looked so beautiful as she wore a rose colored sundress and her hair was braided back in a loose French braid.

He watched her until she felt him stare. Then she excused herself and headed towards him. "Hey!" She said hugging him closely, then kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hi, Mackenzie," William replied returning the hug.

"Have you eaten, how long have you been here?" She asked as she pulled him out to the party.

"Not long," He stopped her before they were outside, "Are you sure this is all right?"

She let go of him and faced him, "You're here, and I can't think of anything that would make me happier." She watched his face then said, "We can talk to my PR man if you like?"

"I don't want to be damaging to you in any way."

Mac smiled and caressed his face; "You've helped me a lot more than damaged me."

They were unaware that someone had been watching this exchange. "So he's the father." Mac spun on her heals when she heard Rod's voice. "In our bed."

"My bed," Mac answered.

"You know she slept with me that next morning," Rod raged at William.

"Rod please," Mac pleaded quietly, her eyes darted around hoping that no one was listening. "The kids don't need this right now."

"Now you're worried about the kids? You weren't worried about them when you opened your legs for him six months ago."

"Pardon, but were you not the one to break the vows first?" William asked moving closer to Mac. Rod seemed extremely angry and he didn't want him to take it out on her, she did not need that right then.

"Stay out of this, this is between her and I."

"I'm sorry, but there are four sides to this story, and Mac is a big concern for me right now. I am not leaving her here alone with the likes of you."

"William, why don't you go to the party, I'll see you in a bit." Mac said in a reassuring tone. She knew that only William's presence was what was making Rod react that way.

"Are you certain?" He asked, Mac nodded, and William walked on out to the lawn keeping his eye on Rod and Mac.

"We have to talk about Becca." Mac said changing the subject completely.

Seeing her concerned look, Rod refocused his energy, "What is it?"

"She's smoking pot," Mac answered, "I smelled it in her hair this morning."

"Have you talked to her yet?" Rod asked

"No, I..." Mac stopped and glanced out of the door, "I couldn't right then."

"You had company." Rod said beginning to get angry again.

"Lets not get off the subject, I just though that maybe we should talk to her together." Mac said softly.

"Rebecca is not going to listen to anything I have to say. You know that."

"Whose fault is that?" Mac countered, "You are not going to stick me with that job alone. The only reason I know what it smells like is because of you."

"Fine, We'll talk to her tonight after the fireworks." Rod covered his face with his hands. How had he messed this up so badly? "Mac, I'm sorry about the scene, and everything else."

"I forgave you already, I'm still angry, but I am slowly letting it go." Mac shrugged, "I still need you, and so do the kids."

Rod nodded and signaled for her to move forward. He watched Mac headed out to the lawn, the smell of the grill making his stomach growl. Mac walked to Dickie and pulled him aside for something. Then they both walked to William and he knew that soon everyone would know to whom the famous baby belonged.

* * *

"I would say that all you need to do is act as a normal couple would." Dickie suggested, "Let the American people get used to seeing you as a unit."

"It's not like we are normal," Mac insisted.

"You are a human, your human side is what is winning you your votes," Dickie asserted, "so I wouldn't worry about image issues."

"What about the baby?" William asked.

"Are you kidding, They'll figure it out." Mac breathed out a sigh of relief as she reached around for William's hand.

After that impromptu meeting was over William and Mac walked along the rose garden. It was getting dark so she looked at William and smiled. "Let's go watch the fireworks from the Balcony. I think everyone has gone up there already."

"All right." He said, following her through the house then she decided to go to the Oval instead. "I thought we were going to the Balcony."

"I changed my mind. I want you all to myself right now. We can watch from the oval, it's right under the Balcony." Mac said as they walked into her office, which was centered directly in front of the Washington Monument.

"This view is fantastic." William said walking to Mac's favorite window. She came up behind him and wrap her arms around him. She kissed his cheek just as the first firework was sent up.

William turned to face her and kissed her softly. "This feels really good Will," He wrapped his arms around her and they both watched the show from inside her office. "It feels great that I can be with you without being afraid of what people think. It bothers me that this office has forced me to care about what anyone thought."

"Marry me." He whispered softly. Mac turned to face him, so that they stood eye to eye, "Not just yet, I mean eventually."

A few seconds passed, as Mac watched him thoughtfully. His eyes showed all of his hopes and fears as she considered his question. Mac reached up and caressed his face gently and smoothed out the worry wrinkles in his brow. "Okay," Mac responded, then looked down at her belly, "Soon."

William smiled and held her in his arms the same as before. He kissed the back of her neck, sending tingles all the way down her spine. "I can't believe you've caught up to me."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting on her comfy leather chair tugging him down in front of her.

William knelt in front of her and kissed her belly, "All this time, I have felt that you were holding something back. I felt as if I was moving too fast."

"You were," Mac said running her fingers through his hair, "but I was stuck on twenty-two years of loyalty. I felt as if I had betrayed Rod. Betrayed myself. When I allowed myself to let go of that, You sort of insinuated yourself into my life. My eyes were opened and so was my heart."

"I love you," He said leaning forward slightly.

"I love you too." Mac moved in the rest of the way bringing her lips to his. The fireworks accentuating the electricity she felt throughout her body. "Stay with me tonight?"

"You'd have to drag me away from you from now on." William stated placing his head on her lap and again they both watched the fireworks in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I ever tell you guys that this was my favorite chapter? So romantic. Again I'm sorry about that little scene... but I conferred with another lady, and being that Mac is rational most of the time, she wouldn't perpetuate a confrontation with so many people around. Rod is jealous and has absolutely no leg to stand on in this weird love rectangle. He has just got to be jealous, and deal with himself for messing it up. Mac didn't really start this soap bubble bubbling... though she did exacerbate it a bit.--- Please review, I know you're dying to., s.k.**


	20. Oprah

**Okay... I know the devine miss O will be about 72 when this happens but you will see what I did with this. I had to have her do a little press. and You can't beat Oprah. so I hope you like this little chapter. It has no fluff, and no drama. No real politics either. This is just so we can find out where her focus is, because she is kind of aimless.**

**I'll try not to make things so fluffy... but like I said before... I do what my muse tells me to.**

**The interview I did, is based on a Q&A article on the January 2006 issue of 'O Magazine'**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Oprah**

For the next several weeks, Mac was so busy that she felt like she was always neglecting either one part of her life or the other. She did family things, but that was mostly on the campaign trail, like she and the kids went to Colorado, and Wisconsin, and Iowa. There she made a speech and then they were off with one group or another and did things as a family.

When the kids weren't with her, she went to Texas, and Alaska, and Ohio. She talked to the oil and energy companies about what she was planning to do so that Americans could stop relying so much on foreign supplies.

William was with her when she went to California, and New York the first couple of times, where they went to Charity dinners, filled with Hollywood A-listers, whom in turn Donated some cash for her Campaign. Oprah Winfrey at 72 was proud to have met her and Mac was elated. Oprah put her over the top with her donation, and promised to offer more if she needed it, that was if she gave an Interview for "O" Magazine.

"Absolutely Miss Winfrey," Mac said to the older woman.

"Oh god, Please call me Oprah."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mac said and grinned.

* * *

After a short visit back to the White House, Mac was back on the trail. Her first stop was Illinois, to give the interview she had promised. There was a chill in the air, typical of a September day in Chicago. Mac was a bit tired, and at seven and a half moths, her growing body couldn't take much more of this. 

Mac stepped out of the car gingerly. William had stepped out just before she had, and she could hear people shouting just outside the door. She felt more and more like a rock star now a days than the President of the United States. She was starting to resent it.

She frowned as William helped her stand to walk into the Harpo building where the Magazine was housed. "I'm sorry." William said. He said that more and more often lately.

"For what?" Mac asked getting a bit irate.

"Everything, I know that annoys you." William signaled to the people as they waved on their way inside.

"I just don't know that they are seeing what I do as president."

"Oh they do Ma'am, trust me," Dickie said coming up on her other side. "The polls actually commend you for grinning and baring this. Especially in your condition."

"My condition..." Mac grumbled starting to feel the normal frustration with her body's changes that every woman felt during her third trimester. "I'll grin and bare it all right."

Dickie, Jim and Kelly tried not to smile at their boss' mood swing. She had been just fine just before stepping out of the car. William squeezed Mac's hand reassuringly as the staff of the studio approached them all.

"Madame President, right this way." A young woman said cheerfully and led the group to the elevator. The group rode in silence for eighteen floors. When they excited the elevator they turned to the right and as Mac made her way down the hallway, she began to feel nervous. This was a formidable woman she was to sit with and that scared her. Oprah never pulled punches.

She didn't do the talk show anymore, but she did one piece or two at her magazine every now and then. She had made an exception for the president. But the president was still in awe of this woman. Her steps slowed and her heart raced as she approached Oprah's door.

Mac entered the office, and there she was sitting behind a large oak desk. Oprah stood up and walked towards Mac. "Welcome Madame President, it's a pleasure to have you here." Oprah said warmly shaking her hand.

Mac smiled, "Miss... Oprah, It's an honor."

"Please sit with me here," Oprah offered her couch as she pulled out a tape recorder from a drawer, "Your Majesty, you may stay if you like."

Mac hadn't realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes lit up when the older woman suggested this. "Oh Oprah I'm sorry, as you know, This is William... I mean... The Prince of Wales. This is Jim Gardner, My chief of staff, Richard McDonald from PR, and Kelly Ludlow, my press secretary."

"Nice to meet y'all" Oprah said shaking each of their hands.

"You guys I'll be fine, I'll talk to you afterward." Mac said to her staff, then looked at William and smiled at him reassuringly then kissed his cheek. She turned back to Oprah and felt instantly at ease. The woman had a nurturing look about her, and she felt like she could trust Oprah not to hang her out to dry. "Please call me Mac."

They sat on the couch and Oprah attempted small talk realizing that Mac had been a bit uncomfortable. "Hey now, That belly is getting out there."

Mac looked down at herself, she seemed to be growing faster now and every day she seemed to gain about a millimeter. "I know, it feels strange. I thought I was on menopause at first."

"Really, so this was a surprise! Is she royal?" Oprah asked her first question slyly.

Mac grinned knowing that it was coming, but was glad that the woman wasn't going to try to trick her. "Absolutely... I was ready for that question."

Oprah laughed. "How about we talk about your Job today."

"I'd love to," Mac said looking at the tape recorder.

"Didn't you get excited the first time you walked onto the Oval Office as President of the United States?"

"Definitely, I kept thinking, Oh my god, there is a woman sitting behind that desk. It's me. Though they didn't really vote me into the office, I fought these past two years to do my job as well as I could for the American people."

"The polls say that 79 of Americans are open to the idea of a female president. I don't think it's true.- That's just what people think they should say. But the fact that you sit in office and are doing what you do affects the perception of what a woman in this position could do. What do you think?"

Mac leaned back in the couch and thought about it. "I personally can't answer that question, because I don't see what they see from outside. I am too close to this. My life is completely tangled on a personal level, and it is unfortunately the part of me that seems to be exposed for all to see. My work is completely separate from it, and I have gotten things done, that previous presidents have failed to do. No one will hear about it until I am done in this position."

Oprah leaned forward, "Your family life is complicated."

"I am a woman, no matter what. Every president in my lifetime has had children, and a spouse."

"And the First Lady is usually raising the family- but you're still doing that."

"I love my children. I am a mother first and foremost. I'm not going to stop because of my job. It is an incredible luxury for an incredibly tiny percentage of the population to even be able to ask; 'Should the woman work or stay home?' The majority of families need the two incomes." Mac shifted into a more comfortable position, "So most women have to figure out how to do both, work and raise kids."

"Do you watch the things they say about you on Television?"

"Sometimes, If I can't sleep... That's not very often." Mac says with a smirk.

"What's your take on what might happen this November?"

"Well it could go either way, I was watching television the night we went to the Benefit in California, and I had gotten dressed, and I thought, I better eat a little before I go, I hadn't eaten anything all day and was starting to feel it." Mac was starting to think of Oprah more of a friend, and relaxed even more.

"So I sat down with my big dress on and a napkin tucked in eating, and the McLaughlin Group was discussing the race, and they were talking about how Rex Schroeder, the Democrat was plummeting in the polls but it could pick back up. Then they started talking about Nathan Templeton, and how he was the favorite to win. One of the panelists was like... What about President Allen? And they were all shaking their heads saying 'no chance,' and I'm sitting there."

"Midspoonfool..."

Mac laughed, "Yeah, then one of them said, she's too pretty. There will be no respect there, no matter how good she is."

"You're kidding."

"No... I just turned off the television and decided to not pay it any attention."

"So are you thinking you won't win?" Oprah asked.

"My mother always said that, if a person can do it, you can do it."

"Do you like being Commander in Chief?"

Mac didn't hesitate, "Yes... I love my family. I love spending time with my kids, but I hate that because I am female in this position it is a big deal. I'm not desperate to work. I'd much rather stay home and goof around unless there's something worth going to work for. This country is worth it for me, and if me being in The Oval helps some other woman break that glass ceiling, then I'm glad."

"Is that your ultimate goal?"

"I have two and a half daughters," Mac said then smirked, "Okay two American daughters, and I don't want them not to see the power that a woman holds."

"You have your work cut out for you." Oprah said with a smile.

"It is, but I'm not going to complain about how hard it may get because I asked for it." Mac said with a shrug.

"You've given me this time for the interview, what will you do now?" Oprah asked as they both stood and shook hands.

"I'm flying to Phoenix, then on to Nevada." Mac said as they walked slowly to the door.

"Well Mac, It was certainly nice to speak with you today." Oprah said, "You can count on my vote this November."

"Thank you." Mac said with a smile and strolled her slow deliberate and confident stroll towards her staff. That was a different woman from the one they had left just before.

"The power of Oprah." Dickie said to Kelly. She nodded in agreeing with him as they walked out of O's outer office.


	21. Campaign Trail

**So... That was that chapter... it was an add on, and this one is a bit on the silly side. I don't really like this chapter much, but it gets things moving downward. I have been having a blast reading and responding to all of your Reviews.**

**S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Campaign Trail**

Mac lay in her cabin on Air Force One, as they flew the four hours to Nevada. She was exhausted from the traveling she had been doing the past couple of months, and was glad that this would be her last flight before the doctor grounded her.

There was a light knock on her door. She knew the knock, and smirked as her body began to tingle. She got up and walked carefully to the door. William had never ridden with her on Air Force One before. Two world leaders on the same aircraft was usually against protocol, but they made allowances because Mac was the first pregnant president.

She opened the door slightly and pulled him into the room with her locking the door behind him. "Madame President... there are people just outside the door you know."

"Shut up and kiss me." Mac said coming to him. Mac had been a jumble of moods for the past several weeks. Each mood with it's own separate personality, and this personality he liked a lot. William did as he was told; taking full advantage that naughty Mac had come for a visit a mile above the earth.

* * *

William and Mac lay on the bed. He traced his fingers delicately over her stretched middle, noting that her belly button had almost completely disappeared. "How about Diana?" Mac asked.

William looked up; "I like Amy's suggestion better."

"I am not calling this child Mia Hamm, no matter how obsessed with soccer you are."

"I just… It's sweet that you want to name her after mum, but that name holds so many mixed emotions for me. I don't know that I could call her Diana."

"I'm not claiming to miss her like you do, but we all loved your mother." Mac insisted He traced the line that bisected her abdomen as she played idly with his blond hair. There was a knock at the door. "Vince go away," Mac said to the locked door.

"Ma'am you said you wanted to have a meeting half an hour before landing." Vince said. She frowned as William kissed her belly and sat up.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She sat up and her auburn hair spilled over her bare breast. She had kept it long just for William, and just because it didn't make sense to cut it when it was just going to be long again the next week. She pulled on a white tank top and panties, then looked up at William, who had pulled on his underwear and trousers. She smiled internally as she put on a white maternity shirt over her tank and her slacks. She really liked the way he looked, and she thanked god every time she saw him half dressed that she had such great self-control.

William watched the woman he loved dress. He loved to touch every inch of her when they made love she was so incredibly long, she went on forever. They were at the same level always. It wasn't until she stopped and looked at him, that he realized that he had been staring.

"What are you thinking?" She asked coming to him.

"You're so beautiful," he said kissing her hands.

"And you're half naked. I have to open the door now." Mac said tossing him his undershirt. "Cover yourself."

"Sorry," William said smirking.

"Welcome to the mile high club." She said and exited the cabin running fingers through her hair.

* * *

"The country loves you ma'am, but none of them know what your motivation is. The job has not been easy since you started, and everyone is aware of the opposition you've faced. America wants to know why you even put up with it."

"What do you mean, like my agenda?" Mac said sitting back in her chair. She was more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

"Yeah... A motivation," Kelly said, "Your purpose in this role."

"They can just read the next Issue of _'O magazine'_. We talked about that." Mac said.

"Oh good," Dickie said, "because no one really has an objection in how you run the country. Your judgment is well respected as far as the job goes. But your scandals are hard to ignore, so you're always on the minds of the people."

"It doesn't hurt that you've resolved three major crises in the last two years, that the economy is on an upswing, and unemployment is at an all time low," Kelly added.

"So far the polls have you at 52 percent,with Templeton at 45 percent,and Schroeder is down at 3 percent it is the first time in hundreds of years that a democrat is that low on the polls." Jim said.

"None of that matters when November comes." Mac said looking at the paper that Jim had given her. It didn't mean anything, but seeing that graph made her excited to know that she could so win it. It energized her, and brought her confidence back.

"Ma'am?" Vince said sticking his head into the conference room. "We need to turn to Nevada, apparently there is a massive sandstorm over Phoenix and we won't be able to land at Luke's Airforce Base. Would you like me to reschedule it all for after the rally in Nevada?"

"Yes, go ahead." Mac said, "I guess we'll be in Vegas 12 hours early. So have fun guys you deserve it."

"Sweet." Dickie said as they all stood up from the table, "Hey Kelly let's get married."

"In your dreams." Kelly responded and Mac smirked, picking up the paper that was left in front of her. She wasn't concentrating on it though, because what Dickie had said suddenly sunk in.

William peeked into the room as Mac stared blankly at the wall. "Darling?"

"Lets get married today." Mac said finally turning her gaze to him. William stopped a moment. He wasn't against the idea at all, he just wasn't sure why it had to be that day. "We're landing in Vegas in ten minutes, Let's just do it."

"That probably won't work." William stated.

"We'll get one Royal guard, and one Secret Service member to be witnesses, no one else has to know until we're ready."

"We can't just walk into a chapel and get married." William said sitting on the table in front of her.

Mac looked up at him, "have you changed your mind?"

"No! Absolutely not, but focus here a moment darling." William put his hands on either side of her head, "the press will be all over it."

"So what do you suggest?" Mac asked realizing that she was starting to become more and more irrational as this pregnancy wore on.

"I suggest we go and ask the two we want to witness the proceedings. Ask them to find a minister of some sort, while you and I do a little of the Vegas R&R stuff with the rest of your staff. Then we excuse ourselves and get married in our suite."

"That sounds like fun." Mac said softly placing her hands atop of the ones that were covering her cheeks. Then she begins to laugh at herself. "I can't wait to give birth to this kid, she's making me stupider by the second."

"You're cute..." William was interrupted by the pilot announcing their decent. Both of them got up and went to the corner of the room and sat in the seats where they could buckle the seat belts.

* * *

Mac walked through the club her staff had chosen to pass their time in. Dickie and Kelly were on the dance floor, while most of them watched from the VIP area above. She and William had been caught outside, and stopped to do some PR stuff. They were playing music from early century and the late 1990' and Mac loved it as they walked through the dance floor. She did a little dance as she walked to the beat of Missy Elliot's Party People.

The club people stopped and stared as they realized who had walked through. And before she made it all the way through the dance floor the DJ stopped the music and started to play a remix that had been playing on the radio that mixed both Hail to the Chief and The British National Anthem in honor of their guests.

Mac smiled and turned to face them all and waved at them all. The crowd shouted out and clapped. They cleared the dance floor. Mac took the hint, but she wasn't going to say anything, she pulled William to the floor with her and said, "Play something for me DJ."

William and Mac danced for a couple of songs. Soon the floor was filling again. So the Secret Service began to escort them off the floor again. "That was really cool of you Ma'am" Dickie said following the couple off the floor.

"I used to be a club head when I was in college." Mac said sitting down on the couch, "I danced as much as I studied."

"I thought that you went to school in small towns." Dickie said.

"That were within an hour of New York City." Mac said taking a glass of water from the waitress. She looked out and watched the people on the floor wishing she could just cut loose and dance sometimes. "What possessed you people to pick a club full of people to just hang around in."

"Did you not see what happened? This is your fan base. Young celebrity crazed people." Dickie said leaning closer.

"Oh, so when I am relaxing I'm working." Mac said.

"Something like that."

"My work is never done." Mac said, and William leaned closer to her and whispered something. She reached for his arm with the watch and nodded. "Listen Guys, We're gonna... well we're leaving."

Mac turned to one of her Secret Service Agents, "Have they arrived at the room?"

The agent nodded and the ten of them left the club Mac bopping to Nelly's 'Pimp Juice'.

* * *

"You just sign here," Fred Murphy, a tall black man with a balding head and handlebar mustache said to the Royal Guard man. It was the last signature required to make the document legal. He couldn't believe he was marrying the President of the United States of to the Prince of Wales. They were so normal. "That's it, You're married."

Mac smiled and kissed her husband. The man watched the tender moment and understood that this was indeed something very important and intimate between them. "Thank you," the two of them said at the same time.

"Ma'am, your majesty, The tabloids, they like to search the Nevada public records for celebrity names. Just so you know."

"We are aware of that, yes." Mac said.

"I'll keep this in my records as long as I can, and will wait 28 days before I file it, so you will have at least that much time without much speculation."

Mac smiled at the man, "That would be fantastic."

"You've got my vote, You have helped us a lot with that energy bill. I have been watching all that you do in that house, and it's all wonderful."

"Thank you so much," Mac told the old man, but she couldn't wait until he left, she wanted to be alone with her husband.

"I'll be going now Ma'am, I know you don't want to be here talking to some old man when you've just married someone like this eh?"

"I dare say you could compete sir." Prince charming said making sure that the man didn't feel hurried since his wife was stuck on thank you now get the fuck out. He shook the man's hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally out of the door.

Mac looked around, and the two guards that had been there had already left the room. She smiled and nearly ran into his arms. "You're all mine," She whispered between kisses.

"All yours." He answered both of them totally giving in to the delusion that William wouldn't have to go back to England within the next two days.

* * *

**Dull eh? oh well I hope you enjoyed anyway. S.K.**


	22. Debate

**This is another add on chapter. I re read the chapters and noticed that I had been missing Nathan. I hadn't dealt with him at all. This won't really be all that satisfying but I had to put my boy within my pages. Since I am a peace lover, I didn't really like the whole interoffice war they were having so I had been choosing to ignore it... but lets face it... Nathan would have something snarky to say about her situation. So here goes. It's pretty short. **

**I also wanted to deal a littel with Rod... establishe the relationship between Mac and her ex.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.K.

* * *

**

**Debate**

Mac told her staff and family days after she had married William. They were all happy, but were all waiting for the day when the news would hit the press. The interview with Oprah had hit the stands the week before and her ratings had gone up when the Q&A session was distributed.

Mac walked into the oval one morning, weariness etched in her features. "No worries, if you're tired I'll take the work off your hands." Came a voice from behind her.

Mac turned to her waiting area, and saw the Speaker sitting in one of the seats. "Ah, But this isn't a job for the elderly." She retorted and folded her arms in front of her. Nathan was impressed. The president had become less tolerant of his attacks, and he began to enjoy and appreciate the new dimension of their relationship. He liked her this way, her temper was more noticeable now though to the untrained eye she still seemed calm.

"Be careful Madame president, the political master mind that is Rod Calloway is no longer in your pocket." The speaker said coming closer to Mac. They stood face to face, and eye to eye. "All of the sensationalism you have built around yourself, has made it seem to the public that you're blowing smoke."

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Mac said beginning to get irate.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your marriage," Nathan said placing his hand on her elbow and leading her into the Oval. "And to wish you good luck on this evening's Debate."

"Nathan I'm a lawyer." Mac said leaning on her desk.

"And I... am a speaker." Nathan countered, "It's in my job title."

Mac laughed, "I guess you're right Nathan. Good luck to you too, because arguing is in my job description." She shook the speaker's hand, "Now if you will excuse me Mr. Speaker, I have an appointment with someone else in three minutes. Good day"

"Good day Madame President." Nathan said shaking his head as he left the oval.

* * *

"Our economy may be flourishing, but the companies on top need to stay that way to prolong the upswing." Nathan Templeton defended his bill as he stood on the opposite side of the stage from an incredibly bored looking Mac.

"Time," Greg Marshall the moderator, said, "Madame President your rebuttal."

"The economy isn't only run by the large companies, but it is driven by the small businesses that support them. If we push legislature that favor the larger companies the small businesses are bound to dissolve under the pressure and our economy is back to where it was sin 2004."

"Time, Mr. Speaker?"

"I think this should inspire small businesses to become a major company and grow infinitely."

"Madame President?"

"Not if you don't give them enough time to flourish, and if they do grow, there would be way too many bosses. There will be a crash..." The buzzer sounded, "and we will be back in the hole.

"Next topic, Social Security. In recent years, There has been the issue of social security coverage for the elderly..."

The moderator asked his question, and the speaker went on to give his opinion on the topic. Mac was really bored, and it was kind of bothering her because she wasn't supposed to feel this way.

"My administration has been working hard the past two years to get the social security issues cleared. Citizens have spent their lives working and putting money away for retirement in this mandatory account, and they deserve to get their money back." Mac stated when it was her turn.

"The issue here is that they are running out of funds before they are done." The speaker stated. "Not all of us elderly, as the president called me this morning are lucky enough to have a big enough nest egg so that we can live off of it when we are done."

"Mr. Speaker, If I had been allowed to finish, We are considering matching contributions to everyone's social security accounts. It still might not cover most costs, but at lest it would help alleviate, the fact that retirees are living longer now." Mac said as the buzzer sounded for her.

The debate was heated, and if a winner had to be declared, it would be a tie. Mac and Nathan both gave as good as they got.

* * *

Mac climbed the steps to the residence extremely tired. As she stepped inside, she noticed Rod leaving Amy's room. "Hey," he said to her with a soft smile.

"Hey," Mac genuinely returned the smile.

"I saw the debates," Rod said, "You did great Mac."

"Thank you," Mac said looking down on her feet. Rod started to walk out of the residence, and stopped as if he wanted to say something. He changed his mind and turned, "Rod... I."

Rod stopped and turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"I want you to take your old job back." Mac stated, "It's yours if you want it. You are the best, and I let you go."

"Grant it, it was a fair thing to do." Rod answered taking accountability, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Mac said starting for her bedroom.

"Won't William be uncomfortable with that?"

She turned and looked at Rod, then shrugged. "I don't know, would you be?"

"Yes."

"Even if he was the best, and I could at least trust him with my career?"

"Yes."

Mac nodded, "Well, the offer's on the table, anytime you want it."

"Good night Madame President." Rod said heading towards the door.

"Good night," Mac answered, "Mr. Calloway."


	23. At the Polls

**This is where Reality comes down hard on this family. How will it work? I don't know... I'm still workinkng on it.**

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying it, and that I have you addicted. But I have to tell you that the more you review, the more creative I get so keep it coming... You are my muses. I just kinda like making you guys think.**

**Theo... I so understand what you mean about not ever wanting your stories to end... but I gotta work on some other things for you guys to reed. I have two more CiC on the works so when I finish this... and my Harry Potters, and My Bones, and Xena and Lizzy McGuire fanfics, I will write some more... (I might not be able to wait that long... but hey. The summer might be a very creative season for me on CiC.) Not to mention my other for pay projects, and being a mom... and working fulltime... See how much I love you?**

**All of my love, (Please don't let me become a fan of something else)**

**S.K.**

* * *

**At the Polls**

Mac had gone on maternity leave three days before the election. The doctor had ordered it, and only allowed for her to go to Connecticut and let her work the polls in her voting district. Mac was at thirty-nine weeks, the last week of pregnancy, and she was still not ephased. She needed to relax so that her body would be willing to let the baby out.

That Monday was incredibly busy but not in a bad way. Mac had put things in order with the office, leaving things sorted out so that Jim and Vice President Keaton could do amongst themselves. Vince would help them out.

By Monday morning, she got up early excited to see the twins again. She hadn't seen them since they started College. Becca had opted to go to Stanford, as far away from her family as she could be without leaving Continental United States so she could come see the baby when she was born. Horace went to Arizona State University, on his own merit. They wanted him to swim for them. Mac was proud of him, and at least the twins weren't so far from each other.

"Mom, what if the baby starts to come and William isn't here yet?" Amy asked as she sat watching her mother pack an overnight bag separate from the suitcase with her other things.

"Then I have the baby."

"But he'll miss it! When's he coming home?" Amy asked, she really liked him, he was nice.

"He's in Africa baby, he'll be here tomorrow for the election."

"The news has hit the press!" Kate said peeking into the bedroom. She handed Mac the magazine. "Kelly wants you to conference for damage control before you leave."

Mac took the magazine and smiled at the headline: "Her Majesty, Madame President." she threw it into her luggage and closed her bag, "Okay."

"You almost ready?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, let me go get this over with so that we can go home."

* * *

"Becca!" Mac said hugging her eldest daughter to her as she walked through the door of her Kate's Connecticut house. "My baby, oh my god." Mac looked at her daughter who seemed to have grown at least one more inch since the last time she saw her. She was now blond and tan, looking like a California girl through and through. Mac could also tell that her daughter had lit up a joint not too long before.

"Hi mom." Becca said alarmed at how huge her mother looked since the last time she saw her.

"Please tell me you smoke alone." Mac whispered.

"Don't worry, I grow my own." Becca joked; Mac didn't find the humor in the comment. "Relax I wasn't smoking, My friends were."

"That doesn't make it any better." Mac looked out of the door, and waited for Horace to come to the door. "Hey Baby."

"Hi mom," He said throwing his arms around his mother. He was tanned as well the ends of his hair bleached. He was still the same clean cut boy that left her two months before.

"I missed you guys so much," Mac said walking inside with them then wincing as her back twitched in pain. She took a deep breath and continued to walk into her mother's house hoping her husband would get there so she could at least relax.

* * *

Mac lay in bed that night. She was having contractions; they were so far apart that she knew that she wasn't ready to give birth yet. They came so erratically and sometimes more than an hour went by before the next one came. She couldn't sleep so she lay in bed, and it was nearly four o'clock in the morning by the time she began to doze off.

William was desperate to get to Mac; he had a feeling that something was happening with her. He needed to hold her. He knocked on the door of the Connecticut house and a Secret service agent opened the door. "Hello sir," The agent said.

William's head had been reeling as his Royal Guard had been relegated to the back burner as soon as he landed, as the Secret service took over his care. "Hello,"

"The president is in the third bedroom on the right." One of the agents said smiling. William smiled back and walked upstairs. He knew there wasn't much time until she woke up to get ready to head to the polling site, so he just entered the room and dropped his things.

He took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room. He watched her sleep for a while and noticed her grimace in her sleep. She tossed around in bed a bit so he sat behind her and began to rub her back. "A little lower please."

"Does it hurt?" He asked doing as he was told.

"No, There's pressure there." Mac lied because she didn't want him to worry. "When did you get here?"

"Just walked in." He answered.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. "I've got to go vote."

"Have you slept much?"

"No." She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth. William followed her to the bathroom. "I was too excited." she told the partial truth after she spit the toothpaste into the sink. She rinsed and turned to face him. "I couldn't wait to see you again and it was driving me crazy."

William smiled and came closer. Mac leaned forward and kissed William. "I've been going insane without you." William stated just before the door to the room opened.

"Mom, Do I get to come vote too?" Amy asked walking in, "William!"

"Hello darling." William said, he was quite fond of the eight-year-old.

"When did you get here?" Amy asked giving him a hug.

"Just now."

"Okay everyone out! I'm going to shower." Mac interrupted, and smiled as the two walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

Mac stepped out of the car and put on her usual show. She smiled and waved at the people and cameras she shook the hands of the voters already lined up to get a chance to cast their votes.

Mac frowned as she got another contraction; it had been the third one within the same hour. She hoped she could at least make it through the morning as she and her family went to the front of the line.

Minutes later she stood in front of the computer griping the side of the table as another contraction rocked her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Voted for Anna Keehan for her districts congressional seat. She voted for Ricardo Ortiz, for the delegation. The presidential candidate was easy she pressed on her name and read up on some of the local delegation that she should vote on. As the contraction got just a little stronger and she pressed something hoping to get out of the booth.

She smiled at William as she walked out of the booth. He looked as if he were concerned. She went to the registration table and sat there next to Becca. Mac and Becca took the names of the voters that came. She knew most of them and they were all happy to see her happy.

After about an hour of working the polls she leaned over to Becca; obvious discomfort in her voice. "Could you go over and get William and an agent to come over here and help me to the car?"

Becca looked at her mother, "What? Why?"

"I'm having contractions about every ten minutes." Mac whispered then smiled at the person in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm getting checked in by the President of the United States." The woman standing in front of her said.

"I want to thank you for coming out, your vote counts." Mac said as she shooed Becca to go get her husband.

Becca panicked and left to go get them. Mac did two more people then stood up when William was behind her. She waved as William supported her on the way out. There was a groan in the crowd of people as she began to leave. "Becca, you guys stay here this will take a while."

"Okay." Becca said as Amy came to her mother and stepfather and helped William support her. She grimaced as a contraction hit her, and the crowd that could see her gasped in realization.

"Oh my god, she's having the princess." A woman Mac recognized as her tenth grade English teacher said. She smiled at the woman and waved at her. They clapped for her as she made her way out of the door.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? I tell you I hate winding down a story, as much as I hate to finish a book.**


	24. And the Winner Is

**(:Sniffs and dries tears from the corners of her eyes:) It's getting harder and harder to update this story... I really don't want it to end either... (:grins:) but the show must go on.**

**So the baby is born. I have a surprise for you Lara... read on. **

**This is a little like when I had my son... sans the siblings so there is a bit of realism there. Labor took forever! I believe that I was actually begging to be sent home... (as if it was going to feel better if I went home) until I got that wondeful epidural.**

**Okay.. a little too much 411 there. Enjoy--- S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**And the Winner is**

Mac lay in the labor and delivery room at the local hospital, with two guards posted outside of her door. Her family was with her. Her husband and mother were on either side of her. Kate stroked her hair, as Mac sucked on a block of ice. She had been in labor since six o'clock in the morning. It was now six in the evening and her water had not burst. She was definitely in active labor, and she was still doing well neither she nor the baby were in distress.

The six family members sat in the room staring at the polls; Mac had won Connecticut, the Carolinas, Georgia and all of New England and New York. She had won Ohio and Illinois. She had California but the polls had not been open for too long there. The race was so close. That hadn't happened since the Bush /Kerry debacle.

"Oh..." Mac groaned turning to the side. She was tired and in pain because her Epidural had worn off. When she shifted she felt a familiar pop as her water broke and felt the baby drop hard against her pelvis. "I can't do this again." She whimpered she was not loud, she refused to scream in pain, but her threshold was wearing thin. She thought this time labor should have been quicker, but it wasn't.

"Listen to me honey, you can do this," her mother said.

William came to her and placed his hand on her back rubbing her there. "You'll be fine darling."

"Don't darling me." Mac snapped, "How the hell would you know anyway?" Kate looked at William over Macs head and gave him a reassuring smile. Amy giggled and the twins just ignored the whole thing. They had been pushed to the corner of the room as soon as they came. She told them all to sit down and shut up.

"Mackenzie be nice." Kate said to her daughter.

"Fuck nice, this hurts." Mac said forgetting that her children were in the room.

Kate turned to the twins; "Okay guys could you take Amy to the gift shop?"

They nodded and took their little sister out. Kate turned back to her daughter she was breathing deeply trying to focus. She looked at the television; the news would alternate between the poll results and her condition in the hospital. Every time they would mention that she was giving birth they posted empathy ratings from the viewers in her favor.

"Madame president, how're we doing?" Dr. Perkins her regular GYN asked coming into the room after being gone only fifteen minutes.

"My water broke." Mac answered and Kate's mouth made an "O" with the understanding as to why Mac was getting more uncomfortable.

"Let's take a look." The doctor said as she sat on the stool at the bottom of the bed to bring her level with the exit point. Mac placed her legs on the stirrups. "Woah."

"What is it?" William asked taking a look. His face went Ashen as the doctor pushed him back towards Mac's head.

"You're ready to push darlin'." The doctor said to the laboring woman pushing a nurse call button. "Dad if you could take hold of her leg. Grandma try to keep her focused on something."

The nurses assigned to Mac came right inside the private room and one took position at her other side and held her leg the same as William had been. Mac felt like a turkey ready to be stuffed. The Doctor rubbed some local anesthesia near the baby's head and said, "Mac you know the drill push and hold for ten counts. Wait for the contraction."

Dr. Perkins watched the machine and then when she saw the contraction coming she said, "Okay baby push."

Mac pushed, "Oh god, please let it be menopause the next time."

The doctor laughed when she finished counting. "One of my funniest patients this one." The baby's head was out. She cleaned her nose and mouth out as they waited for the next contraction "come on honey one more time' big push, we'll get her shoulders out then the hard part will be over."

Mac took a deep breath, "Are you kidding?This is cake." She chuckled tiredly at her own joke and groaned into a push as the next contraction hit her.

"That's it, that's it. One big push and I'll vote for you."

"Too late," Mac said as the doctor lifted the baby and placed her on her chest.

"Hello there princess." The Doctor said cleaning the infant up then pinching her little foot. The baby wailed as the doctor clamped the umbilical chord. "Dad want to cut?"

William was eager to do his part. He took the instrument from the doctor and cut between the clamps as indicated and watched as the two women he loved the most looked each other with great interest.

"I'll vote for you in four years, I swear. You are my shero." Dr. Perkins told the president as she removed the child and handed her to a nurse. Mac laughed lightly as the doctor rubbed her tummy to work the placenta all the way out of Mac's body.

"If I don't win today, four years from now would be a moot point." Mac was drowsy and the motion on her abdomen made her eyelids droop.

"Sleep honey, we'll be here when you wake up." Kate whispered and Mac was only slightly aware that one of the Royal guard came to get William just before she fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later an exhausted Mac wakens to see her husband rocking the baby in the rocking chair next to her. There was a veritable party outside of her room. "What's going on?" She asked groggily as she sat up in bed wincing at the pain between her legs. 

"Here, she's hungry." William said quietly handing her the baby.

Mac looked at her husband. He looked conflicted as if the best thing and the worst thing in the world had happened to him. She instinctively held the baby close to her chest. The infant began to fuss as she rooted around for a nipple. Mac helped her by releasing a breast and bringing the child to it. Without looking up, Mac asked again. "William, what's going on?"

"You've won." He whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She furrowed her brow. That was obviously not the problem. She didn't want to look up and find out that it just may be the problem after all. She caught a glimpse of the baby's hospital bracelet. Diana Katherine was typed out on it.William had conceded to name her Diana as long as the baby had both grandmothers' names. "What's wrong William?"

"My father has died." He answered gravely, " I must go to England immediately."

Mac closed her eyes as she let that statement sink in. "I'll go to you as soon as I can." She said tearfully.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Congratulations," and without another word, he walked out of the room. Mac wept for him, because she knew he couldn't and this was all she wanted to do.

* * *

**How about that?...Two more chappies guys.**


	25. Her Majesty, Madame President

**Thank you guys so much for the read and review. One more chapter left Y'all!**

**Anyway. I'm 28 to answer Theo's question, and only have one kid he's five and very smart... He can read and I have to keep him away from my laptop at all times. LOL**

**I thought the whole Brith, Victory, Death thing was total poetic Justice WWF(you know who you are)**

**and Yes! everything does get complicated because of it. I finished it last night... and I came up with two endings to this. so when I post the next chapter I will also post the alternate ending for this. I think it will make everyone happy.**

**Read enjoy, I gotta go pick up my boy from school now. Have a great week end guys! I'll post the end on Monday.---S.K.**

**

* * *

Her Majesty, Madame President**

Mac stepped out on to the platform after Air Force One landed in Heathrow Airport in London. It had only been a week since Katie was born. Mac looked back inside the plane as the nurse that traveled with her stepped out holding the child. Mac had a hard time keeping her balance lately, so she stepped gingerly down the steps.

She was a little disappointed that William hadn't come to meet her, but she figured that he was probably busy. _I'll see him when I get to the palace,_ she thought as she continued down the steps.

She reached for Katie once she was on the ground. Holding the baby close she walked towards the Royal Guard as the Secret Service relinquished control to them. "Your Excellency, I am Natasha Jameson, I am sort of like... your chief of staff."

"Hello," Mac smiled and looked around at the people waiting there with welcome banners. The press, on the other side of the fence, was trying for glimpses of Katie. Mac waved at the people acknowledging their presence.

Natasha looked at the Princess of Wales and thought that she was just perfect for William. "Majesty, we are to go directly to the palace, but we must go through them to get to the cars, is that all right?"

Mac nodded as she draped a receiving blanket over Katie. She stepped forward and used her free hand to shake hands with the girls in front. And some of the older people. She smiled only slightly this was a somber occasion. "Congratulations on the election your Majesty."

Mac turned and spotted the man and smiled, "Thank you, though it is rather bitter sweet."

Soon she was in the car. It was unnerving to be out there without the guys she that trusted the most to guard her. What also weirded her out was that everyone was calling her. It was hard enough to get used to being called Madame president. But your Majesty is even weirder. "Majesty, If I must say so... you sort of remind me of the former Princess of Wales." Natasha said quietly.

Mac looked at her, "Then call me Mac, because that Your Majesty stuff is creeping me out."

"Pardon?" Her assistant said a little taken aback by her response.

"You heard me... It's kind of... I don't know how to explain it. If it makes you feel better, you can call me ma'am."

"Highness, I don't think I would be comfortable with that." Natasha said watching the older woman place her infant into a child carrier.

"It's okay, I'll get used to it." Mac said shaking her head and dismissing it. She felt completely ill at ease with her situation. She needed William. The funeral for the King would be the next day, and Mac knew that preparations were bound to be brutal.

"M... Ma'am, There is other family in the Palace today. Your chambers with His Highness are in the east wing." Mac smiled at Natasha for the effort she was making to make her feel comfortable. "Princes Andrew, the King's brother, and Harry, your brother in law are there with their families. Andrews three daughters with their children."

Mac nodded, and sighed overwhelmed by everything. "Is there anything I need to know, I mean so that I don't offend anyone."

Natasha tilted her head. She really liked this woman so she shook her head. "You married him. You have given him an heir. You've already started on the wrong foot."

Mac laughed, "sounds like Congress."

"I think that you will do just fine."

Mac looked down at Katie. Diana Katherine was fast asleep already. She had had a terrible flight. Her poor ears must have been killing her. She knew she didn't want to make a flight with Katie so young, but there was no question that the Princess should be present at her grandfather's funeral.

"She's absolutely perfect ma'am." Natasha said knowing that Mac had been looking at her sleeping infant.

"God has blessed me I know." Mac stated as she looked out of the window at Buckingham Palace. As they approached the palace, Mac was saddened not to find William at the door. She did however meet endless help. A governess for Katie immediately took the child from her American nurse. She met her personal butler and chamber maiden. She was swept into the Palace with Natasha leading the way towards the chambers.

Her dresser followed her with her garment bags. She perused the wardrobe Mac had brought to go to the funeral in. She was certainly impressed with Mac's sense of style, and felt no need for any changes to be made for the major garments. She looked at what the woman was wearing and figured she should be fun to dress, because she seemed flexible.

Mac couldn't help but keep an eye on the governess. She had Katie, and Mac needed Katie right then. She needed to hold on to something that was hers, as she was whisked away to her suite.

She was finally left alone after all of her bags were brought up and her things were put away for her. The governess had placed Katie in a basinette inside the room at Mac's insistence.

Mac pulled out her cell phone and sat on a rocking chair near the basinette and called home. "Mom, I'm here how are things at home?"

"They are fine honey. How's William?"

Mac let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know! This is killing me mom. I haven't seen him, only people I have seen, have been staff."

"Well I'm guessing he is preparing for the funeral tomorrow." Kate said

"I know... Mom the entire family is here," Mac whispered as if someone would hear her. "They all hate me."

"Oh come on who told you that? You haven't met any of them."

"That's just it... It's against protocol not to meet me at the door. No one was there. I understand that William is busy... But no one came. Not one of them." Just then the door opened, "gotta go," She said and disengaged the phone call.

"Mac?" William said looking on the other side of the Suite. Katie made a little whimper when she heard the noise.

"Hey." Mac said walking slowly to him. He looked terrible, so aged. It had only been a week and he looked ten years older.

"I must apologize for the terrible reception. I should have been there when you arrived. Natasha told me you took it all in stride."

Mac reached out and touched his face. "I'm fine."

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. He then took her into his arms for a hug they both needed. Mac held her husband for a few minutes. She loved him there, in her arms. These moments with him were so fleeting she cherished them. Then she heard him sniff slightly. She turned her head and kissed his tear away. "You haven't cried yet." Mac said softly.

"I can't, I need to stop now I've got to go back out there." Mac nodded her understanding as she let him go.

"My shoulders will be here tonight." She said wiping a tear away from his cheek.

William walked to the basinette and smiled down at his daughter. She was awake looking at the unfamiliar shadows in the ceiling. "Hello Katie," he said lifting his tiny daughter into his arms. He brought her to his face and kissed her cheek gently.

He held the baby close then reached his hand out to Mac. Mac looked at him questioningly, but didn't hesitate to take the hand. "Come meet my family."

* * *

Mac stood next to William holding his hand, as they lowered the King's casket. She watched both of the King's sons take everything stoically. They both had a saddened look in their eyes, as if they had just realized they were now orphaned. She squeezed his hand as he winced when he heard the thump of the dirt hit the King's casket.

Mac wanted to do more than hold his hand. True to her American nature, she turned her head and tilted it so that their foreheads touched. "You don't have to listen to that." She whispered.

"I did it for mum, I can do it for him."

"But that doesn't mean you should. You shouldn't keep all of this in. This changes everything." Mac whispered. William raised his head and kissed her forehead then took her in his arms and accepted the comforting hug his wife offered.

* * *

Mac watched as women about her height modeled dress after dress in front of her. She wasn't interested in this in the least because she was on the phone as she shopped. "So are they threatening to use the weapons?" Mac asked as all of the women lined up in front of her. She had to pick a dress for the King's coronation.

She had already gotten her hair cut to her usual length, glad to drop the excess weight. Her hair was allowed to curl naturally. The texture of her hair had changed significantly during pregnancy. So now her hair fell in naturally loose curls, died in a deep brown with auburn highlights. She felt so much better this way.

"Yes Ma'am" Jim said on the other line as she walked around a woman in a red Carolina Herrera dress.

"Is there any way that we could infiltrate their camp?" Mac asked cursing Bush for the stupidest move in presidential history.

"We are working on it. I believe that they have the CIA on it," Jim answered.

"That one..." Mac said to her dresser.

"Ma'am?" Jim asked.

"Not you Jim. Just ah... Keep me posted, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" Jim answered before hanging up. Mac had been in London for a week and a half and was glad for the stupid terrorist threats from within the US. She felt more useful that way.

She was tired of having to apologize to William's family for being American. She had already decided that she wasn't going to do it anymore. She was the President of the United States.

She hung up the phone and let her dresser get her current Measurements. She had been exercising and was already down to her original weight. That was made easy because she had been breast feeding, and also due to the fact that she hated the food there.

She walked out after being measured rousting her Secret service guys and signaling them to follow her. Both of them glad to be doing the thing that they were paid to do. She passed by a den. William just happened to be in there and watched as she headed out to run.

Mac wasn't too far out when she heard William shout. "Wait for me."

She jogged in place and waited for him to catch up. He fell into step with her as she continued. They ran in silence for a bit, "I'm going home tomorrow."

William looked at her. "So soon?"

"I have to work. I'm only staying because of the whole coronation thing William or else I would have been gone hours ago," Mac answered, "and I really really miss Amy."

"You... have no idea how much you staying means to me." William said.

"I do... Just like I would love if you would come to my Inauguration in January."

"I will be there." William promised and they ran together.

* * *

William kissed his wife one last time before she boarded her plane. He loved that she took all of this in stride. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she was crowned queen. Though she seemed truly unhappy about it afterward. He hadn't told her it was automatic, I guess he had just assumed Mac knew how things worked. She just didn't like that none of it had been communicated before hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." William said again.

"I just like having choices, give me my choices." Mac said then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind, I made that choice the day I married you. Just tell me about these things before hand so that I am prepared."

William kissed the top of Katie's head before handing his baby back to her mother. Katie gave a whimper of protest at being moved form the protective arms of her father. "Bye bye Katie girl, Daddy will see you soon."

"Bye Honey, I'll see you at Christmas." Mac stated and stepped away from him. She turned to look at the faces of her staff. They had come to get her that night, along with the plane. Her secret service took charge of her now and she ran for the stairs. She ran all the way up, stopping only to wave goodbye to him then stepping inside.


	26. Inaguration

**Okay, so this is what you guys have been waiting for... or not. The end... This is my final chapter to be immediately followed by an alternate ending. I hope you like this. I have been made aware that the whole Mac/Will is totally unrealistic... though I thought as much, I held on to a little hope in this. That is okay for the sake of fiction we bend the rules all the time. Including this time. I want to thank DK for letting me know what was up. I hope you like this installment.**

**Much love-- S.K.**

**

* * *

**

**Inauguration**

Mac woke up on January 20th, the day before her 48th birthday. It had been a hell of a year for her, and that day she was getting her reward. Preparations for the inaugural ball had been ensuing all week and Mac was ready to enjoy it. She was going to dance all night! She had won; she had made it through.

Mac was excited; this was the very first time she had been chosen to do this job by the people. She was to be sworn in for a whole new set of problems that morning, and had spent the last two months in her previous term rearranging her staff to her liking.

She had a partly new cabinet; Rod had become her Attorney General. She was glad that he had accepted, because she truly felt that there could not be a better person for that position. _"I can't believe you appointed him." _

_Mac looked at William on Christmas Eve night. They had been wrapping the girls' presents at the foot of the tree in the living room. "This isn't personal William, he's really good, and I need to work with someone whose principals I agree with."_

"_What are those? You lie and cheat in one thing..."_

"_Let's not bring that up." Mac said holding her hand up, "Look at where that has brought us?"_

"_Right, fine..." William conceded, "He is a rather good choice isn't he?"_

_Mac smiled and crawled over to William. "I'd much rather be doing something..." She kissed him softly, "a lot more fun."_

_William chuckled into another kiss as she tackled him on the living room floor. Just then Horace stepped out of his bedroom and out towards the kitchen. "Eww... get a room."_

_Mac sat up and smiled at her son. "Help us wrap your sisters' gifts." _

"_Sure mom." Horace said and sat at his mothers other side.

* * *

_

William had left soon after the New Year. As she geared up to start the new administration. It was finally the day that she would be sworn in as president elect. She still hadn't gotten off her high. She swung her legs off of her bed and headed towards the shower.

She had been hoping William would be here for this, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen. She had been thoroughly disappointed that he hadn't come the night before. All through the night she hoped that he would show up, just like the night before Katie was born.

Mac stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great for 48. Her breasts were still pert... mainly because they were engorged with milk, but still they weren't down to her knees when she was on empty. She was toned, as she had been working out throughout her pregnancy, and even more afterward.

She stared and laughed as her breast began to drip milk, "Oh miss Katie, I think its time for breakfast." She muttered putting on her bathrobe and heading out for the nursery.

The baby lay in her bed staring up at the mobile above her. She smiled when her mother peeked down at her, and Mac couldn't help but smile at the three-month-old. "Hey there pumpkin," She said lifting her into her arms, "Are you hungry?"

Mac sat in her rocking chair and began to feed the baby. Becca passed by the room and spotted her mom sitting there and stopped. Mac hadn't noticed her eldest daughter walk into the room. She was talking to the baby; "Today mom is officially a president chosen by the people."

Katie just looked up at her mother as if she understood what she was saying. "We worked hard for it honey, and we made it."

"Does that hurt?" Becca said coming inside.

Startled Mac looked up at her then smiled; "You asked me that the last time."

"It just looks like it hurts."

"It does at first, but after a while it's like a relief, because your mom is a milk cow."

Becca made a grossed out face and leaned against the doorframe. She thought her mother and sister looked beautiful that way, but she would never admit that out loud. "Can I help you with anything mom?"

"Burp her while I go change." Mac said as Katie lost interest in eating and was focusing on her sister instead.

"Okay," Becca said taking the baby somewhat uncomfortably out of her mother's hands.

"Thanks baby." Mac said and walked out to her room. Her dresser has come with her from England and she was grateful, because now she always looked her best. She smiled at her in greeting and looked at the five outfits that she had picked out just for the swearing in.

* * *

Mac sulked the entire way to the capitol steps. She was definitely excited but she was also lactating like an evil milk cow, and her husband was not there to stand by her side, at her inauguration like he'd promised.

She looked around in the car; all four of her children were there with her, not to mention her mother. Family surrounded her. So she breathed deeply and dispelled her disappointment for the moment.

The car stopped in front of the Capitol steps. Mac was nervous again. She knew she had done this before, but never like this. She stepped out of the car gingerly, followed by her family. She looked down at her feet as she began the assent of the capitol steps. "Mom, look." Becca whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked and looked up to where the podium stood. She could hardly keep herself from running up the stairs. When she finally reached the top she smiled brilliantly and reached out to William who had been waiting there for her. "You came!"

"I promised I would." She kissed him soundly drawing a few responses from the crowd.

"Madame President, if you will." Chief Justice Aleto had come up behind her. She turned and smiled, keeping a hold on William's hand with her left hand just a little longer.

"Of course." She let go of his hand and placed it on the bible that the Justice held in his hand. She raised her right hand she looked around at her family then back at the man in front of her. "I, Mackenzie Spencer Allen, do solemnly swear to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States..."


	27. Alternate Ending

**Okay 'yall That was nice and sweet... and some of you may like this even better. The first ending is how the story ended in my delusions. But this ending will make a better tye in with the series... it will bring this down to earth a little. **

**Lara... I swear I finished this the night before you posted your last chapter of Against all odds. Happy reading guys... and write lots while I take my brake I love to read your stories.**

**Read and Review and tell me how much you loved it... You know I live for it! --- S.K.**

**

* * *

(Alternate Ending) **

"I, Mackenzie Spencer Allen, do solemnly swear to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States..." suddenly, shots rang out. The crowd screamed and ran in all directions, As the Secret service and the royal guard raced to cover their charges.

It was too late. Mac looked down at her chest. Blood gushing out of a wound just above her heart. It was her blood. "Mac." She heard William say as her world began to go black...

* * *

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

Mac sat bolt upright in her bed. "Mac, it's all right." her husband said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh god, it was awful," she said burying her face in his chest. He held her close and rocked her slowly. "I won the election, and we got a divorce, and I married someone else. Then I was shot!" She looked down at her chest and sighed in relief seeing no blood, "thank go I'm alive."

"We got a divorce?" Rod asked raising a brow. "Why?"

Mac slapped his arm. "You cheated on me, with that cute little red head that works with Kelly." She slapped him again as if he had actually done it.

"Ow... I didn't actually do it." He laughed. "The red head huh?"

"Rod!" Mac said slapping him again.

"So who did you marry?" Rod asked.

"So not the point Rod."

"I want to know!" Rod said leaning closer to her.

"No..."Mac laughed then sighed as he began to kiss the nape of her neck. "Rod... do I make you feel like less of a man?" Mac asked her features darkening at the remembrance of her dream.

Rod leaned towards her and kissed her lips, "You make me feel alive." He lay her back down on the bed. "Like the only man that could handle you." He began to kiss her neck as his hands worked under her tank top and cupped a perfect swelling. "You're so beautiful."

"Promise me that you'll never cheat."

"Never, ever." Rod moaned into the skin of her belly. Mac pulled him up to her. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Mac reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Love me." Mac whispered, and Rod complied completely.

* * *

"The Prince and the Prime Minister arrived safely last night," the reporter on the television said as Mac dressed for the day. "They are here on a diplomatic visit with President Allen and will be honored at a state dinner tonight at the White House." 

"Of course," Mac said turning off the set, "The fact that I just got back from Iraq dealing with the hell that Bush left me with means nothing at all." She took a pause getting a feeling of Déjà vous.

"Relax Mac, it should be fun to have people that don't want to totally screw you over in the White House for a day." Rod said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Mac froze

She didn't want what she had dreamed to be real, but she had to test it, so she turned in Rod's arms and took a deep breath. "You know I've met him before," She said, then she bent down to put on her shoes.

"The Prime Minister?" Rod said, "Yes I did."

"The Prince," Mac said thinking _please say something different. _"I met him at Brown when he came to visit. He was very flirty."

"Really?" Rod said straightening his tie then turned to kiss her softly. "Well tonight, I get to show you off to him and bring you back here and love you all night."

Mac breathed a sigh or relief; "I married the Prince of Wales in my dream. Had his baby and everything," She confided.

Rod raised a brow and smirked, "Well, at least he's good looking."

Mac elbowed him gently in the ribs and walked towards the breakfast table. "Come on, we're late."

(The alternate End)


End file.
